Primer encuentro
by Joss sonoda
Summary: Trata sobre Marceline y Bonnibel, la primera vez que se vieron, sus primeros encuentros, como amigas y tal vez como algo más. La historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Marceline. Es mi primer historia, así que estoy muy emocionada... por favor de leer y comentar, ya que es una historia de fans para fans :3 y me ayudaría a continuar. Hora de aventura no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Entonces ahí me encontraba yo una chica de 18 años por edad que había vivido más de 3oo años, una chica vampiro, que había pasado por tantas cosas, una chica que por vivir tanto ya casi nada era grato… entonces la vi… tocaba mi bajo hacha y me interrumpí, y ahí estaba una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros, completamente rosa, desde el cabello, la piel y hasta la ropa, su aspecto me hizo gracia al principio y me parecía un poco familiar, pero después reparé en que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y se dirigía al lago con un montón de papeles en mano… me pregunté por qué… ¿Por qué llevar papeles si se dirige al lago? ella no pareció percatarse de mi presencia en todo ese tiempo, así que me oculte un poco para no interrumpir lo que haría, se pasó un broche o algo por su cabello, se veía suave y sedoso, y pues claro rosa, seguía sonriendo y se detuvo justo al lado del lago, de una bolsa saco un pequeño cubo, o eso creí ver, dejó los papeles en el piso, sin embargo puso una pequeña piedra encima de ellos, seguro era para que no se volaran con el aire, entonces pensé que era una chica precavida… un sonido extraño interrumpió mis pensamientos, el cubo había caído al piso y de él había aparecido una intensa luz que cegaba, no vi en que momento se los puso, o si ya los llevaba puestos, pero ella traía unos enormes anteojos de científico, que también eran color rosa transparente, de pronto la luz comenzó a elevarse más, más y más y a unos 20 metros sobre el suelo la luz explotó, liberando colores, rojos, verdes, morados, blancos, azules y dorados… parecían… como se llamaban… ¿Fuegos artificiales? Me pareció que esas luces eran hermosas con todos sus colores pero recordé de pronto cosas desagradables, no era como si yo hubiera querido recordar, no, si no que las imágenes de fuegos que explotaban en el cielo pasaron velozmente por el frente de mis ojos, las imágenes de la guerra, de la guerra de los champiñones, que aprecié hace tantos años, cuando aún era una niña escuché entonces la risa de la chica rosa, y así como esas imágenes vinieron, así se fueron.

Ella, la chica rosa, reía y aplaudía muy contenta… entonces decidí salir, a preguntarle porque era tanta su dicha.

-Hola- de pronto ella dejo de aplaudir y volteo a verme sorprendida, en el momento que salía de mi escondite.

Comencé a flotar, como ya era costumbre en mí lo hice inconscientemente, ella solo me miraba, parecía fascinada… de seguro, pensé era porque estaba flotando. No parecía que fuera articular palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, comencé a descender hasta estar cerca de ella y le ofrecí mi mano- Yo soy Marceline.- le dije sonriendo, realmente encantada al ver como se ruborizaba.

Detrás de sus lentes, que de frente eran transparentes, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían muy despiertos, vivos, radiantes, llenos de inteligencia… debajo de ellos había unas no muy marcadas ojeras, de seguro por no haber dormido bien, sus mejillas eran perfectas y ruborizadas se volvían de un rosa muy extraño, sus labios estaban bien proporcionados, justo como para darles una mordida, Pero que me pasaba, ella no debía tener más de 15, tal vez incluso menos.

Descendí completamente, por lo que me estire para comprobar mi teoría, mmm, parecía bastante alta para tener, 14 o 15, tan solo le llevaba unos 10 cm, y yo me consideraba una mujer alta.

-¿No hablas?- le dije lo más delicadamente que fui capaz.

-SÍ, yo hablo- contestó al fin, tenía una voz autoritaria pero en el fondo se le escuchaba nerviosa, y vaya que yo sabía de voces femeninas nerviosas.

-Bueno y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eh, yo soy Bonnibel…-algo pasó por la cabeza de la chica rosa- sí, yo soy Bonnibel Bubblegum- dijo estirando el cuello y levantando la cabeza un poco.

Entonces deparé en que era lo que le había pasado, a esta pequeña le habían enseñado como presentarse y ese no era lo más preocupante y a la vez interesante, yo sabía de los Bubblegum, de la dinastía del dulce reino. Todo pareció encajar, su extraño color rosa, lo vi hace unos 100 años, por primera vez, pero yo no me había acercado al reino de los caramelos o dulce reino o como sea, más que una vez… me parecía extremadamente dulce y colorido. Esta chica rosa, con bonitos ojos y bonita boca si parecía totalmente de ese reino, me consideré tonta por no haberlo supuesto antes y la considere aún más interesante, tal vez porque era de la realeza o algo así, o porque ella podía entrar a un lugar totalmente distinto a mí y aun así venir a este oscuro bosque, con sus árboles tan altos que dan sombra en todas partes, tal vez porque en sus ojos se veía una curiosidad enorme, o porque no dejaba de mirarme fascinada, o era tal vez porque yo me estaba volviendo loca de aburrimiento y simplemente ella me había encantado desde que la vi llegar con un montón de papeles en mano.

-Bueno pues yo te llamare, Bonnie- le sonreí con una sonrisa genuina de felicidad, algo que pensé estaba completamente extinguido en mí- ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, está bien, Marceline- me dijo volteando la mirada.

-Oh, qué bien recordaste mi nombre, parecía que pensabas tanto que pensé que se te olvidaría- le dije burlonamente, ella se ruborizo, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes- bueno ¿y qué haces?- dije señalando esos papeles, el cielo y por último sus gafas de científico, hasta tocarlas un poco. Ahora su cara entera se tornó roja y se apartó un poco para ir por los papeles.

-Yo bueno, hago fuegos artificiales para el dulce desfile de esta noche, el abuelo estará feliz de saber que lo he logrado-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y quitándose las gafas.

El abuelo, ¿sería ese Gumball que una vez vi cuando me acerque al castillo, por primera vez? Eso fue hace unos 100 años pero puede que todavía este vivo, ese hombre viejo.

-¿Cómo está el viejo Gumball?- pregunté para quitarme de dudas. Y Bonnie rió.

-Viejo- contestó riendo nuevamente luego me miró algo sorprendida- Así que conoces al abuelo.

Me di cuenta que no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-sí- contesté de todos modos sin saber si contarle o no.

-¿De dónde?

No había más remedio que decirle. Ella me invitaba a seguir. Me pregunté qué cara haría cuando le dijera, así que presté mucha atención.

-Bueno de hace unos 100 años, en el castillo- sí, como lo imaginé, su cara se sorprendió al escuchar mi edad- el viejo maloso me ofreció una menta de cereza por supuesto roja- dije enseñando mis colmillos para que así se diera cuenta de mi existencia y supongo que para darle respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que se veían generar en su rostro- para que dejara de molestar a los aldeanos- la mire de nuevo, ahora me miraba con cara de desaprobación- por supuesto, antes de que te enfades, no la acepte, solo me reí y me fui…

-No te creo, el abuelo no haría eso.

-Lo hizo- me decía mentirosa.

-Con que eres vampiro, eso explica porque flotas, o porque eres medio gris azulada- y así nada más ella cambió de tema- también explica porque estás aquí, aquí no hay sol, según leí, los vampiros no pueden salir al sol- dijo mirándome con ojos inquisidores.

-Parece que has hecho tu tarea- le contesté sonriendo.

-Oye, Marceline- me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre por segunda vez.

-sí, dime.

-Disculpa, pero esto es algo que no viene en mis libros- sus ojos estaban ávidos de curiosidad- ¿un vampiro puede morir?

\- Un vampiro- se sintió extraño que me llamara así- puede morir, pero solo en una rara ocasión- Bonnie me miraba aun y la curiosidad bañaba sus ojos, pero eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar o pudiera hablar o al menos no a alguien que acababa de conocer.

Entonces le sonreí y me acerqué demasiado a la pequeña Bonnie quien de nuevo me miro fascinada pero algo confundida.

-Te veo mañana, Bonnie, ahora tengo que ir a una fiesta, nos vemos- estuve a punto de besar su mejilla pero… pero… que raro algo me detuvo.

Fui por mi bajo hacha, que abandoné en mi escondite, y me alejé flotando, ascendiendo casi a la cima de los árboles.

-Bonnie es mejor que te vayas el sol ya casi se ha ido y los fuegos artificiales esperan.

-¿Por qué no iras al desfile?- la pregunta me sorprendió.

-Porque tengo una fiesta.

Y entonces me escabullí entre los árboles para dejar a una Bonnie resignada en el lago, llena de papeles en la mano.

Ella era linda, sin embargo una niña.

Una linda niña de la realeza, del dulce reino, donde el viejo Gumball me dijo una vez "Vampira no oses volver a entrar a mi reino, nunca más". Viejo tonto, solo había estado una vez ahí, y solo me había comido un par de buenas cerezas, sí que dulces eran.

Continuara…


	2. capitulo 2 fuegos artificiales

CAPITULO 2 FUGEGOS ARTIFICIALES

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al reino de las nubes. Quien me saco de mis embotados pensamientos fue una nube que me ofrecía vino rojo, vino tinto, vino sabroso.

Acepté de inmediato la copa que me ofrecía, estuve tocando unas buenas canciones para un numeroso grupo de gente extrovertida, parecía estar todo excelente, dure un par de horas tocando, me sentía bien, como siempre me había sentido pero ese día me sentía mucho mejor que otros días.

Terminé de tocar y una princesa, vino a mí, comenzó a coquetear conmigo, no recuerdo ni su nombre, había bebido ya varias copas de vino, y por mi mente pasaban cosas luminosas de colores, me aleje de ella diciéndole "bye, bye…" regalándole un beso en la mejilla, tome una copa y una botella de vino, me fui de la fiesta sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía eran como las 11 pm, Glob, era muy temprano, de hecho, era bastante temprano y ya estaba ebria, pensé de nuevo en que mi vida que me parecía siempre alocada y divertida, que me gustaba claro, se comenzaba a hacer un poco rutinaria y pensé en luces de colores.

Así sin pensarlo más me encontraba en un alto árbol cerca del castillo, todos, supuse habían ido al desfile, no había estado cerca de allí en tanto, tanto tiempo. Tomaba yo vino, y como a los 5 min, salió una chica rosa, y un señor rosa de dentro del castillo. Después de unos minutos de palabrería, la chica rosa paso al frente, dejo caer el cubo y ¡pum! Una luz, linda luz cegadora apareció. El reino se envolvió en un grito de sorpresa, todos atentos a cómo iba subiendo, todos atentos incluyéndome a ver que pasaría, me alegre de llegar justo a tiempo para el espectáculo, de pronto decenas de estallidos, y los mismos colores de la tarde en el cielo.

Todos hacían ¡Ah! Todos hacían ¡Oh! La gente gritaba de emoción, la plebe veía el cielo encantada, aplaudían encantados. Yo que ya los había presenciado por la tarde busqué a Bonnie, enfoque la mirada, y pude verla feliz, y fui feliz… era tan extraño, nunca me había pasado.

Entonces el desfile comenzó, pasaron un montón de cosas, que yo no recuerdo bien, en un carro, iban caramelos, saludando a la gente en otro iba una princesa con un anillo en la cabeza, parecía de la edad de Bonnie, en otro carro, había otra princesa más grande de edad, era de trapo e iba repartiendo osos de peluche a diestra y siniestra a los pequeños caramelos, pensé y creo que de lo único que recuerdo bien que era tan raro, que existieran cosas así, que en alguna época cuando yo era niña fueran inanimados, que estuvieran moviéndose por todas partes, era tan raro este nuevo mundo, que no sabía bien cuando me cansaría de pensarlo…

No supe cómo, no supe cuándo ni dónde me había dormido, pero me había despertado por el cantar de varías aves, gracias a Glob, que todavía no salía el sol pero el alba se asomaba cerca, y yo no traía nada de protección, estaba flotando.

-Glob, Marceline- me dije a misma, tenía que aprender a controlarme y ya era hora de que me buscara un sitió bien en donde vivir, por algún motivo donde iba a ser mi nuevo hogar ya no era suficiente, tal vez sería en el bosque al lado del lago, pero tenía que conseguir madera y esas cosas… o algo.

Me dirigí al bosque en busca de sombra, repitiéndome por milésima vez, que tenía que controlar el flotar mientras dormía, quien sabe dónde podría haber despertado, pero ese día tenía que llegar rápido al bosque, tal vez una chica rosa, me estuviese esperando.

Entonces me emocioné y no supe exactamente porque me emocione, era todo eso nuevo para mí… era tan extraño.

Entonces pasó la mañana entera, pero la chica no venía… y me pregunte ¿por qué vendría? De todos modos no es como si yo… fuera a ser una persona importante para ella, después de todo solo nos vimos una vez.

Llegó la tarde, yo seguía esperando y nada, pasó todo el día y no había venido, toque cien canciones, compuse otras tantas, pero no apareció por ningún lado.

Sentí algo parecido a la soledad, pero no sabía que era, era como un dolor de mi pecho, en mi brazo izquierdo, me dolían hasta las costillas.

Nunca había sentido tremendo dolor, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera un dolor, ¿dolor a qué? ni cuando el Rey ese mordió mi cuello así traicionando mi confianza, había sentido algo tan extraño, ni cuando Simoun me dejo sin decir nada, Simoun que lo he vuelto a encontrar y que él aparece en mi vida sin que yo lo llame, también lo extrañaba. Ni cuando mi papá se comió mis papas que con tanta ilusión había encontrado ya que me recordaban a Simoun. Era un tipo de dolor diferente, uno extraño, inexplicable, porque no me lo podía explicar, era tan repentino, ¿Qué es? Marceline ¿Qué es…?

Como sea con la cruda que tenía, y no haber comido nada en todo el día y ese nuevo dolor que había dejado un vació… fueron, sumadas, demasiadas cosas para mí… me fui quedando dormida no recuerdo, la hora… si ya era de noche o seguía siendo de día…

No sabía porque las luces de colores viajaban por mi subconsciente, escuchaba las pequeñas olas del lago, y me calmaban un poco, en mi sueño, en todo el sueño aparecieron luces de colores. Hambo apareció en mi sueño, hambo al que había escondido con todas mis cosas en esa cueva por el océano… y aparecieron también unos ojos azules, y una sonrisa muy mona. Unos ojos azules. Fuegos artificales. Una sonrisa muy mona. Y entonces supe que ese sentimiento que sentía era una nueva clase de decepción.


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 ES EXTRAÑO

En mi sueño escuchaba una voz que gritaba mi nombre, una y otra vez, todo parecía confuso, entonces claramente escuche.

-Marceline, despierta, Marceline.

Abrí los ojos de golpe estaba flotando, de nuevo, me encontraba a unos 5 metros sobre el suelo.

-¡Marceline!- volteé la vista y ahí estaba llamándome una chica rosa, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera gris. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, pero que bella, me sentía extraña.

-Vaya, parece que no siempre vas de rosa- entonces reí y ella enrojeció.

-Vas a bajar o ¿no?- me aproximé hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de ella.

-Sí, sí, perdón.

Entonces me miró ¿evaluándome?

-¿Flotas cuando duermes?

-Bueno- dije rascándome la nuca- no es algo que haya aprendido a controlar todavía- seguía rascándome y luego sonreí genuinamente de nuevo feliz. De nuevo me sentí extraña.

-Perdón- dijo para mi sorpresa- ayer, yo iba a venir, pero desperté tarde por haberme desvelado y el abuelo estuvo riñéndome todo el día.

-O no te preocupes… de todos modos estuve ocupada- mentí ¿qué había sido esa mentira? Volteé la mirada.

Cuando volteé ella no sonreía si no que fruncía el ceño algo preocupada.

-¿Qué piensas?- le dije yo también preocupada, nuevamente extraño, muy curioso.

Me miró sorprendida, de nuevo como evaluándome, se había percatado de mi preocupación, así que volteé la vista al lago, la miré de reojo y estaba ruborizada.

-Entonces-le dije todavía sin mirarla.

-¿En qué piensas tú?

-Pienso en que estarás pensando tú- le dije mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, después ambas reímos.

-Pensaba…- comenzó como no queriendo la cosa- pensaba en que… es decepcionante que no me hayas estado esperando…- ahora ella volteó la mirada y de nuevo un leve, casi invisible rubor- después de todo… pensé que éramos amigas- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Y así me sentí, en segundo plano: salí de mi cuerpo para darme una palmada en la espalda, después me abracé a misma. Ella si había estado pensando en mí. Y ese vació de decepción se había ido para así hacer latir mi corazón, fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, era extraño, me llevé la mano al corazón… y comencé a reír, era una risa mezclada de felicidad, confusión y nervios. Ella me hacía sentir como adolescente, como una muchacha de 18 años. Ella me miro entre fascinada, confundida, sorprendida y alegre y también sonrió.

-Amigas, entonces, Bonnie- le tendí la mano.

-Marceline…- Sonrió y me tendió la mano…

Fue la primera vez que nos tocamos, solo las manos, solo las palmas, un poco los dedos, firmes en las manos de ambas, duró solo un par de segundos, pero en ese momento transcurrido, en ese pequeño toque, una sensación de cosquilleo eléctrico hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta. Entonces aparté la mano furiosamente y ella también. Miré como ella apretaba la mano, mi corazón dio un vuelco ante dos posibilidades: o bien había sentido lo mismo que yo o bien no le había gustado mi reacción.

Cuando la miré tenía las mejillas rosas llenas de carmín, sonreí, ella me miró y sonrió, me sonroje igual que ella. Aunque no sabía bien de dónde provenía mi sonrojo, al menos de ella, sabía que se sonrojaba por casi todo.

-Pienso construir mi casa aquí- le dije, solo porque sí.

-¿En serio?

-Claro- le dije, ella me miraba de nuevo, curiosa.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntaba ¿por qué?

Ella preguntaba un ¿por qué? Yo debía contestar el porqué, sin embargo, hasta hace un día había pensado en vivir en la cueva del océano, pero ahora ella estaba aquí, y entonces supe porque… el porqué de querer vivir en ese lago, era por Bonnie, porque así ella podría visitarme, yo podría verla, podríamos platicar. Y eso me haría feliz.

-Porque es tranquilo, hay sombra, el lago es muy lindo- volteé a verla para decirle el verdadero porqué- y así podrás venir a verme, claro si te apetece.

¿Y si no le apetecía? Ese feo "y si", lo borré de mi cabeza al instante en que vi una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos brillar de alegría.

-Por supuesto que me apetece venir a verte, Marceline- escuchar eso me hizo muy feliz, me sentí extraña. Todo era extraño.

-Pero si empiezas a construir tu casa, por favor déjame ayudar.

-Sí quieres, está bien- por mi estaba más que bien… era pasar tiempo con Bonnie, de nuevo ¿por qué? Aghh.

-Bien tengo experimentos, que nos pueden servir- "nos" se sintió bien, luego extraño, me sentí incomoda.

-Claro.

-Bueno, Marceline, me voy… creo que deben estar buscándome- se despidió de mí, ella iba corriendo y agitaba su mano, también estaba sonriendo. Que bonita.


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4 AMIGOS Y NO AMIGOS

Todo el día pensé en Bonnibel, era extraño y nuevo para mí pensar en una nueva persona… tan alegre y colorida, nunca antes me había pasado.

Pero a ella… yo a ella… la quería, ella era especial y me hacía sonreír como no había hecho en años, me hacía sentir calma, mi amiga, eso debe de ser ella, ella debe ser una buena amiga o en eso nos estamos convirtiendo las dos, en verdad esperaba que ella volviera porque en verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Eso me llevó a pensar en mis amigos, con mis amigos, yo siempre he querido pasar mucho tiempo, me hacían feliz, dichosa y yo a ellos, parecía ser lo mismo solo por el hecho de que con Bonnie mi corazón latía a prisa y eso era una nueva sensación. Claro los únicos amigos que yo había tenido, habían sido humanos y ahora después de unos 250 años todos ellos habían muerto, todos ellos eran de una banda de rock y todos ellos eran supervivientes de la guerra, era tan triste vivir una eternidad y ver a tus amigos morir, Ah Bonnie. Al menos ella viviría un poco más que todos los demás, ya que el viejo Gumball tenía como unos 50 años cuando lo conocí y ahora habían pasado 100.

Mi otro amigo y que siempre iba estar conmigo era Hambo, él jamás se iría, le tenía tremendo cariño, era mi tesoro más valioso, lo adoraba, él siempre me escuchaba, y aunque me he dado cuenta de que es parte de mi delirio, hambo me daba muy buenos consejos.

Había uno importante, sin él yo hubiera muerto a causa de una botana de algún monstro cuando era niña, era Simoun, sin embargo, él se había ido, sin decir nada, y eso me había dolido mucho, me había abandonado y así tuve que cuidarme de nuevo yo sola. Pero aún le quería mucho, ese viejo zarrapastroso en lo que se había convertido Simoun, a veces, el Rey helado, muy, muy a veces recobraba su memoria y me recordaba, entonces me buscaba y comenzábamos a platicar y hacer música, sin embargo su memoria duraba a un lapso de 5 min, después para mí era muy triste verlo perder de nuevo la memoria… así que me alejaba de él… por eso siempre me mudaba, para que no me encontrara.

Entonces recordé al rey vampiro, sin duda yo lo había admirado, incluso pensé en quererlo mucho, después de todo con él fue mi primera vez, ya no quería ni pensar en eso. Cuando me mordió me condeno a algo que yo no hubiese querido nunca: la inmortalidad. Así pues lo había matado después de un tiempo. Aún eso me suena en la cabeza como algo que no quería hacer del todo, pero que era necesario.

Y luego estaban esos amigos míos a los que no les tenía confianza alguna, sin embargo, era muy divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, criaturas de diferentes colores y sabores, que veía en todas las fiestas.

Y también todos mis amantes, todos y cada uno de ellos con los que yo había tenido encuentros de una noche, ninguno ha sido en verdad valioso para mí, salvo una princesa que hacía encender mi piel cuando me besaba pero ahora ella estaba muerta, y no era como si su muerte nos hubiera separado, sí no que simplemente ella y yo no éramos la una para la otra. Solo me buscaban por la música o porque era muy amistosa, en verdad disfrutaba serlo y también era bueno para matar el aburrimiento, ayer hubiera podido haber despertado con esa Princesa, pero yo solo estaba pensando en los fuegos artificiales. Esa noche tenía yo una fiesta, pero más que nada tenía hambre, después de todo llevaba un día entero sin comer nada.

-Ay, Marceline, Marceline- que voy a hacer contigo- me dije a mi misma, pensar en mis amigos me había hecho pensar en hambo y quería verlo iría a la cueva a visitarlo ahí había un montón de color rojo para comer.


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5 TIEMPO JUNTAS.

Después de visitar a hambo en la cueva y de haber comido por un tiempo sabrosas cosas de color rojo estaba más que satisfecha…

Era muy tarde pasaba de la media noche esa vez no había bebido tanto como la otra vez, sin embargo, me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, escuchando las voces sin oírlas realmente, viendo como el tiempo pasaba como un borrón. Todo era magnifico, ahora tenía una nueva amiga, una amiga que quería mucho y que Bonnie también parecía apreciarme a mí, estaba feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Una chica linda con un buen cuerpo, y una minifalda café, se acercó y me preguntó si me apetecía bailar.

-La verdad es que sí, gracias- le contesté.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, Marceline, es un honor poder bailar junto a ti- dijo la chica encantada.

Me parecía algo gracioso, en verdad no podía decir que no me gustara, la verdad es que mi lado egocéntrico disfrutaba realmente que las personas me conocieran, me llamaran por mi nombre, y estuvieran encantados de que hablara con ellos.

Con Bonnibel no era así ella no sabía quien era yo, ni siquiera creo que pudiera saber que soy la reina de los vampiros quiero decirle todo a ella, mañana la vería no era momento de pensar en ella, ahora debería seguirle el juego a esta linda chica.

Me tomó por las caderas y yo la dejé estar, tal vez el que estaba tocando se dio cuenta porque comenzó con una canción que se podría describir como una canción demasiado sensual, mis caderas se empezaron a mover por si solas y la chica detrás de mí, me lo estaba pasando excelente.

A la mañana siguiente, o bueno casi a la mañana siguiente con el alba asomando, desperté en la cama de esa chica en algún reino que yo no conocía, creo que era princesa salvaje y estábamos dormidas en algún árbol muy alto, yo era conocida por no despedirme de las personas con las que me acostaba y pasaba un buen rato, así que me vestí, tomé mi bajo hacha y salí por la ventana, llegué al bosque sin que el sol me alcanzara.

Pasé un rato acostada tocando mi bajo, cuando de repente se escuchó un tanto de pasos y cosas que arrastran. Entonces vi a Bonnibel con un carrito lleno de madera, me sorprendí, bastante de verla así.

-Wow, buenos días Bonnie, ¿esto es para la casa?

-Sí, aunque me temo que será una cabaña, ya que lo único que pude conseguir fue madera.

-Por mi está perfecto, te agradezco demasiado tu ayuda- le sonreí y de nuevo fue una sonrisa genuina, parecía una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella y ella se ruborizó, en mi imaginación me gustó pensar que ella se ruborizaba para mí.

-No te preocupes, ¿empezamos ahora?

En verdad estaba cansada pero no importaba si era para pasar tiempo con ella y entre más rápido estuviera mi hogar mejor, así podría pasar tiempo con ella dentro de la cabaña, entonces tomé un martillo sin saber que era lo que realmente tenía que empezar a hacer. Y le dije.

-Sí, comencemos.

Ella se burló por un rato de mí porque yo no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer, por suerte acababa de descubrir que ella era una chica genio, se volvió a poner sus gafas de científico, y sacó unas grandes hojas, me preguntaba donde quería esto y donde quería aquello a lo que yo respondía a casi todo con un como quieras está perfecto.

Para el atardecer teníamos el lugar ideal en donde poner la cabaña, a unos 5 metros del lago, sería por donde había menos árboles, en un pequeño claro, hicimos las medidas y ahora me burlé de ella por no ser tan rápida al no poder flotar. Reíamos mucho y conversábamos animadamente sobre que tipo de ventanas me gustaría que tuviera.

-Marceline ¿Dónde estás viviendo actualmente?- no supe que responder así que solo le dije.

-La verdad es que no controlo cuando comienzo a flotar, así que aparezco en diferentes partes sin darme cuenta, también a veces me quedó con amigos, y tenía una especie de hogar en el océano.

-¿El océano?- pregunto intrigada y algo asustada.

-Bueno no en el océano, en una cueva cerca de ahí ¿Por qué te preocupa?- Me miró sorprendida.

-No pensé que te dieras cuenta- como decirle que me había obsesionado con su forma de mirar que en estos pocos días me había memorizado sus expresiones- pues no me gusta el océano, es muy grande y profundo, debe de esconder demasiadas cosas, que nadie puede saber con exactitud que puede ser.

Estaba divagando se veía muy mona con sus ojos azules perdidos en quien sabe qué punto, tenía el ceño fruncido, yo solo la escuchaba hablar sobre cosas científicas relacionadas con el océano mientras cortaba madera.

Y así comenzaron a pasar un montón de días donde, Bonnie y yo no la pasábamos riendo y cortando madera, ella había traído cosas químicas para poder hacer cemento, o algo así.

Ella me ayudaba a construir mi casa como un verdadero arquitecto.

-Bonnibel- le pregunté mientras ella subía por una escalera para poder martillar algo mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura- ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta que no estas por las tardes en el castillo?

-Sí- el abuelo me ha preguntado a donde voy todas las tardes con un montón de papeles y yo le respondo "cosas científicas", aunque ya no se le ve tan convencido como al principio.

-¿Crees que te regañen?- ella se había estirado un poco y mi mano toco su piel desnuda, Glob, sentí de nuevo un cosquillo pero la aparte rápido para sostener ahora la escalera, no era muy común que hiciera eso, pero Bonnie era mi amiga, me fije en su rostro y como había previsto ella estaba ruborizada.

-Pues yo no veo nada de malo en lo que hacemos.

-Sí, pero yo no le agrado a tú abuelo.

-Ah ¿no?- me miró preocupada pues ella no sabía a qué me refería.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté?- ella asintió- pues al final tu abuelo me dijo que nunca me volviese a acercar al dulce reino y creo que mucho menos quisiera que fuera íntima amiga de su nieta.

Dije moviendo la escalera, Bonnie se balanceo y casi cae, pero se alcanzó a sostener por un lado, casi me da un sope en la cabeza, si no fuera porque flote lejos de ahí.

-Así no es justo Marceline, pude haber muerto, que poco te preocupas por mi seguridad y dices ser mi íntima amiga- dijo y sus ojos para mi sorpresa se tornaron rojizos.

-NO, no, no llores, lo siento- la mire angustiada y ella comenzó a reír.

-Más te vale, vuelve a sostener la escalera- ahora era yo la que reía.

-Tonta- le dije.

Y así quedó sin nada que solucionar si la regañaban o no, no me lo dijo, pero yo seguía con la inquietud aunque era feliz, al fin y al cabo ella seguía viniendo.

Otro día, después de semanas hacía mucho calor y ella trajo una gran malteada roja fría para mí, que al sorberla de golpe me congelo el cerebro, ella se rió y yo la estampe contra su helado manchándole toda la cara, comenzó a perseguirme por todo el claro cubierta de helado pero con él en la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra flotar, Marcy eso es trampa- Me había llamado ¿Marcy? Desde Simoun nadie lo había hecho, me paré de golpe y ella aprovecho para embarrarme todo el helado en la cara y cuello.

Intenté quitárselo de las manos, ambas reíamos y gritábamos muy alto, luchando por el arma que en este caso era un helado, para mi sorpresa era muy fuerte. Su ropa ahora estaba llena de helado, derretido y la mía también, entonces después de estar tiradas en el pasto por unos minutos.

-Me siento muy pegajosa- dijo y acto seguido corrió al lago, comenzó a quitarse la blusa pero luego se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verme toda enrojecida- perdón.

-No te preocupes está bien, yo también lo haré- me sentí algo incomoda pero al final pude contenerme de no ver su desnudo cuerpo que estaba justo al lado de mí mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara mi piel y lavaba un poco mi ropa.

-Pásamela.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Bonnie la ropa para limpiarla.

-Ah- quien sabe que había pensado estaba tan nerviosa que no pensé en preguntarle.

Ella se acercó a llevarme la ropa, mis instintos vampiros decían voltea y mírala, mírala pero esa extraña parte de mí que aún no comprendía muy bien me daba una fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, no tanta era la de Bonnie, cuando volteé para tomar su ropa, su rostro, estaba enrojecido, y sus ojos miraban fijamente mis pechos.

Se dio cuenta que la miraba y me miró a los ojos mientras yo me cubría. Me daba gracia que lo hiciera me sentía feliz de que se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa.

-Eh Bonnie, eres una pervertida- se dio la vuelta pero yo aún podía ver sus orejas muy rojas, me preguntaba como estaría su rostro, pero me dije que sería mejor no tentarme, se dejó caer en el agua y no pude ver nada de ella más que su cabello que había sujetado en un pequeño chongo, su cabello había crecido un poco de sus hombros a un poco arriba de sus pechos.

-No es eso- dijo con la voz entrecortada, me sorprendió que hablara de eso todavía pero me alivio que saliera del agua llevaba más de un minuto ahí abajo- es que tus pechos son muy grandes, los míos no lo son tanto.

Decepción, sí, eso fue lo que sentí, esa nueva clase extraña de decepción, no sabía bien porque pero se sentía extraño.

-Cuando crezcas un poco más… estoy segura de que estarás bien- le dije.

Como sea al final nos secamos en el sol charlando sobre cosas triviales, sobre el mundo y lo que había fuera, ella pensaba que yo conocía mucho por la cantidad de años vividas y yo en cambio me sorprendía de que Bonnie supiera tantas cosas de tan solo leer libros, casi tantas como yo, ella resolvía mis preguntas y yo las de ella, éramos un buen equipo.


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6 DESEOS CARNALES

Pasaron semanas, casi ya 4 meses de que Bonnie viniera todos los días, yo estaba contenta pero en cambio había dejado de ir a demasiadas fiestas y comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Así que un día después de casi haber terminado la casa, a la cual solo le faltaban vidrios en las ventanas, muebles y una buena limpieza, ella decía que un poco de pintura estaría bien, sin embargo, yo pensaba que así café oscuro y café claro estaba perfecto. Lo cual trajo nuestra primera discusión que fue algo cómica. Ella luchaba contra mi opinión y yo contra la de ella, ella quería colores vivos por aquí y unos cuantos por allá, yo quería dejar todo café y tener la habitación con papel tapiz blanco arriba y la madera clara abajo.

Entonces hizo un puchero, un puchero encantador, casi muero de ver lo tierna que era, frunció el ceño de un modo muy peculiar, enrojeció un poco y sus cachetitos se inflaron un poco, awww era tan linda, mi hermosa amiga, que tan solo con eso me había ganado.

-Bien, pero solo la sala la pintaras del color que tú quieras- dije cruzando los brazos. Y ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-y ¿los muebles?- la mire sus ojos brillaban, era una chica caprichosa y terca.

-Solo porque te quiero- le dije flotando y mirándola a la cara, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara y yo también después de todo le había dicho que la quería sin haber pensado en las consecuencias por suerte para mí sonrió- bueno, bueno, vamos largo de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

Me miró con cara ofendida porque la estaba corriendo no obstante su cara cambió y me dijo:

-¿Iras a una fiesta?

-Sí- no sabía como pero ella lo adivino.

-¿Algún día puedo ir contigo?- me preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Pero ¿Qué dice mi realeza? ¿A una fiesta con nosotros los perversos y rebeldes?- ella me miro de nuevo con ese puchero que me encantaba, yo me rasqué la nuca- a una fiesta en las nubes, sí, a la nocheosfera, no. Es muy peligroso.

-¿Nocheosfera?- me miro curiosa y asustada, es verdad, tonta "Marceline", me dije. De eso ella no sabía mucho, me había dado cuenta en nuestras pláticas, pero al menos le habían dicho lo que tenía que saber, ese lugar era un horrible lugar al que no se debía de ir.

-Sí, a ese lugar al que nunca debes de ir…- me seguía mirando ¿qué quería?- ¿Qué?- dije por fin.

-Algún día tú me llevaras- dijo muy segura.

-No, estás loca.- dije ascendiendo- y será mejor que no pienses ir tú sola… adiós.

-No, espera, tengo muchas preguntas, ¡Marceline!

Pero yo ya me había ido, no sé porque pero de nuevo esa extraña actitud que no comprendía, no quería decirle mis orígenes, bueno no los malos y aparte me había preocupado demasiado de que por su estúpida curiosidad ella fuera alguna vez ahí.

Llegué al reino de las nubes y estaba la cabeza de lobo.

-Mi querida, Marceline, pero que demonios… ¿Dónde has estado?

-Pues por aquí por allá haciendo un montón de cosas.

Le dije y me puse a tocar para cortar sus preguntas, un grupo de gente se había reunido frente a mí y comenzaba a cantar y bailar, melodías conocidas que yo tocaba. De nuevo alguien me pasó una copa de vino y yo lo tomé encantada al cabo de una media hora terminé y fui a divertirme… la música salía a todo volumen de las bocinas, retumbaba, en todas partes, la sentía dentro de mi pecho, y mis pies se movían al ritmo, las personas comenzaron a reagruparse y todos éramos una bola de personas bailando al compás de la música, calmada, sensual, tomaba otra copa de vino y una joven azul del reino de agua me tomó del cuello llevaba mi paso y se sentía relajado, yo era una reina, que sensación tan mas buena, después un joven bien parecido también del reino de agua me tomó por las caderas, éramos los tres, moviéndonos bien, estos momentos eran perfectos, nunca faltaba alguien que viniera a mí y no era como si fuera a quererlos para toda la vida o ellos me fueran a querer para toda la vida, yo solo podía… Bonnie, abrí los ojos, la chica me besaba el cuello, y el chico seguía bailando, de nuevo había tomado mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?- me susurraron ambos al oído, Glob, comenzaron a lamer, la canción seguía los tres nos movíamos bien, al ritmo, ya me podía ver con ellos en la cama en unas horas más, pero de nuevo esa extraña sensación, una fuerza de voluntad desconocida luchaba con mi lujuria, con mis deseos carnales, Glob, yo solo era una persona más.

Además, volví a sentir una decepción muy grande, esa rara y nueva, de todos modos, yo era libre. las manos del joven me acariciaron el estómago, ambas manos y la boca de la joven se encontró con la mía mis deseos carnales como siempre me ganaban en todo… beso tras beso y caricia tras caricia con ambos, nos fuimos de ahí en un auto impecable, los tres en la parte de atrás besándonos y acariciándonos, el hombre agua, había perdido su camisa y su pecho se sentía como cuando besas el agua y sus grandes corrientes te empujan hacia afuera, ya me lo podía imaginar en la cama, y a la chica también, esa iba a ser una de las más lujuriosas noches de toda mi existencia…

Al llegar a una mansión en un reino que de nuevo era desconocido para mí, ambos estaban sin ropa sobre una cama frente a mí, que solo conservaba los Jeans, me había asegurado de conservar mis cosas junto con mi bajo hacha en una esquina como ya era costumbre, me permití observarlos por un rato, mientras se besaban delante de mí, estaba sobreexcitada, toque ambos sexos el de ella y el de él y los dos gimieron, ¿yo era buena en esto? Quien sabe yo solo lo disfrutaba, tumbé a la chica y comencé a lamerle, gritaba como loca, el chico se acomodaba detrás de mí y como me imagine, su sexo se sentía como una corriente de agua a presión dentro de mí, era genial y expansible y presionaba mucho. Esto se sentía tan bien.

De nuevo desperté casi cuando el alba asomaba, me vestí, tomé mi bajo hacha y me fui; dejando a los jóvenes sin nombre dormidos a cada extremo de la cama, que buena noche, nunca había estado con personas de agua.

Mientras flotaba, regreso a casa, pensaba en que mis deseos carnales eran más fuertes que yo misma, siempre lo habían sido, ya me había acostado con tantas y tantos que no recordaba el número exacto y era una sensación que a pesar de pasar siglos no me podía cansar, eso era lo mejor, si seguía así, con días como esos no importaba sí vivía toda la eternidad. Pensé en la pequeña Bonnibel desnuda frente a mí y casi me desplomó del aire, eso fue demasiado para mí, y no entendí porque, me aparte esos sucios pensamientos. Seguí volando hasta llegar a mi nueva, casi completa casa, estaba en el pasto, no quería entrar todavía. Me sentí culpable por lo que había hecho y de nuevo no supe porque. Por la noche o más bien madrugada en la mansión solo había dormido menos de dos horas y estaba agotada.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7 MARCELINE

En mi sueño me estaba dando una ducha y de pronto una cascada enorme calló sobre mí ahogándome, abrí los ojos justo cuando Bonnie y yo caíamos al piso.

-¡Por Glob, Bonnibel!- le grité enfadada, pero nada en comparación sus ojos parecían fuego y rápidamente mi coraje se fue, también mi sueño- ¿estás bien?- le dije realmente preocupada.

-Te estuve gritando pero como no despertabas- ¿era eso por lo que estaba enojada, porque no despertaba?- me lancé encima de ti, traje las últimas cosas para la casa- dijo volviendo la cara.

-Lo siento no dormí bien anoche- le dije ¿acaso creí escuchar dientes crujir?

-Bueno ¿prefieres dormir, o quedarte encima de mí, o ponernos a trabajar?

Diablos no me había dado cuenta de que estaba encima de ella por la caída, y por estar tan preocupada por averiguar porque estaba enojada ella, ni siquiera me di cuenta, Glob, ahora que me había dado cuenta su cuello estaba descubierto frente a mí, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba ruborizada, yo me sostenía con los brazos por eso nuestros cuerpos no chocaban, por eso no me había dado cuenta, por eso ella estaba enojada, porque yo estaba tan cerca de ella. Me enojé, sentí esa extraña sensación de decepción.

-Lo siento, si no hubieras caído encima de mí no habría caído encima de ti- le dije moviéndome bruscamente- fue auto reflejo- yo solo quería tomarla en brazos, no sabía porque.

-y ¿ahora tú eres la que está molesta?- me preguntó molesta.

\- Es irónico, Bonnie, pongámonos a trabajar- me rasqué la nuca ¿por qué seguía molesta?

Mientras poníamos todos los vidrios en verdad me estaba quedando dormida, y ella seguía sin decir nada, ¿tan grave había sido…? me sentía muy mal y cansada.

-Mira, Bonnie no te enfades conmigo… fue un accidente.

-Un accidente dices, no se veía como un accidente.

-¿De que hablas? era totalmente un accidente, no sabía que te ibas a molestar tanto, lamento haber caído encima de ti y así haber quedado tan cerca de ti, no sabía que te molestaría tanto-dije la última frase más triste de lo que planeaba.

-Aghh- Bonnie cerró los ojos, yo solo la veía, cruzo lo que nos separaba y me dio un sope-

-¡Ay! Eso duele- la miré sorprendida.

\- No es eso por lo que estoy enojada, tonta Marcy- volvió a cerrar los ojos como si peleara consigo misma, ¿con que luchaba?- No estoy enojada.

-Mientes, no me has hablado en todo el día.

-Es porque estaba enojada, pero ya no estoy enojada.

-¿por qué estabas enojada?- pregunté desesperada.

-Yo- me miró e hizo ese puchero- yo es porque… todos dicen que las fiestas son muy divertidas y ayer yo quería ir contigo- hablaba muy rápido y lo último lo dijo en un susurro nada entendible- si hubiera ido… cont… t… no hubieras… i… a… gu... a…y… en el maldito coche reluciente.

-¿Qué?

-Aghh, Marceline que todo el mundo sabe que te acostaste con los primos de la princesa de agua.

-Aja- ¿qué?- y eso que tiene que ver porque estés enojada ¿acaso estas celosa?- dije lo último en broma mientras Bonnie enrojecía de cuello a orejas, aunque fue con matiz de broma mi corazón latía fuerte y claro. thump, thump, porque dijera que sí… pero lo que escuche fue decepcionante y a la vez preocupante, como su amiga en verdad lo sentía.

-Nada de eso- dijo enojada- es solo que venía a invitarte a mi cumpleaños 16 pero ahora es improbable que el abuelo deje que vayas y yo en verdad quería estar contigo- dijo con los ojos enrojecidos, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar o no, no, no, no.

La tomé de las manos y se las apreté fuertemente, todo era culpa de mis deseos carnales y yo ni si quiera sabía que su cumpleaños sería mañana. Era una mala amiga, una mala persona, me lo repetía.

-No llores, Bonnie- dije apenada y con los ojos tristes- porque si tu lloras yo lloraré. Soy una mala amiga.

Bonnie me presionó las manos, y se limpió con el dorso de su mano una pequeña gota.

-Pasé lo que pasé, iré a tu fiesta y me portaré bien. Lo prometo.

Bonnibel me regaló una sonrisa y a cambio dejé, que decorara también la cocina, por lo que el coraje se había pasado y volvíamos a hablar como antes.

-Ayer yo, Marcy me quedé con muchas preguntas de ti y de tu pasado. ¿Cómo es que sabes que la nocheosfera es mala?- dijo después de un rato.

Bueno pues el momento había llegado, se suponía que somos amigas así que le contaría todo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunté

-Todo, todo sobre ti Marceline.

-Ok y luego tú me contaras sobre ti- le dije en modo de condición.

Mientras poníamos el papel Matiz Blanco en mi habitación le conté quien era yo desde niña, le dije que era hija de un Demonio llamado, Hudson Abaader, súper malvado y poderoso, rey de la nocheosfera y que eso me hacía a mí la princesa de la nocheosfera- ella me miró impresionada pero cuando le dije que mi mamá había muerto cuando yo era una niña ella me tomó de la mano en modo de consuelo, le conté de Simoun, quien me había cuidado de todo cuando yo apenas y podía correr sin tropezar, de Hambo y como lo quería.

Cuando casi terminábamos de aplicar las ventanas le contaba todo, sobre la guerra de los champiñones, le conté como el mundo se había vuelto loco, unas preguntas que ya me había hecho se las volvía a contestar, como el Rey Helado que hace como un mes le había dicho que yo lo conocía de hace más de 300 años, solo él podía conocer con certeza como era el mundo antes de la guerra pero desgraciadamente tenía amnesia, ya que él había sido un humano en su antigua vida.

Le dije que yo era mitad humano, mitad demonio, convertida en vampiro por un rey de los vampiros, cuando le dije que con él me había acostado por primera vez ella enrojeció y pareció molesta cuando le dije que me mordió en contra de mi voluntad cuando tenía 18 años y medio, cuando por fin le dije que lo había matado y así me convertí en la reina de los vampiros se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Eres reina? Yo ni si quiera llego a princesa aunque cuando cumpla los 18 años lo seré- reí ante su comentario me agrado que no me haya juzgado por haber matado al rey de los vampiros.

-Si soy una reina vampiro, princesa de la nocheosfera- ella pareció impresionarse- recuerdas que te mencione que era raro que un vampiro muera, bueno pues es que nosotros los vampiros no podemos decir a nadie más como morimos por eso, eso no está en los libros de literatura ¿Lista para guardar un secreto que viola una norma entre los pocos vampiros que quedamos?

-Sí- sus ojos brillaban de expectación.

-Pues no es la gran cosa, solo un vampiro que tú como vampiro hayas creado, puede matarte, no sé a que se deba, tal vez este rey lo haya sabido pero nunca se lo pregunté, como yo no he creado a nadie, nadie puede matarme, así que técnicamente soy inmortal, pero en fin Bonnie, tu cumples 16 años mañana pero ¿tú puedes morir?- dije realmente angustiada.

-Yo, pues yo sí puedo morir, pero he creado algo para mantenerme siempre de la misma edad, solo estoy esperando a cumplir 18 años para probarla, puedo vivir para siempre, si lo quiero, y si sigo teniendo material para elaborar la poción, pero seguiría siendo totalmente mortal hasta un resfriado mal cuidado podría matarme.

-No digas eso- le dije tomando de nuevo sus manos, una vez acabado de poner todos los vidrios- yo me asegurare de que nada malo te pase, también es una promesa.

-Marceline, gracias- Bonnie también presionó mis manos y ambas nos miramos por mucho tiempo a los ojos, luego Bonnie soltó una mano y me dio otro sope.

-Pero ¿tú que tienes contra mi cabeza?

-Ahora que sé que no puedes morir, no me preocuparé por darte golpes en la cabeza cada vez que te los merezcas.

-Aja, y este según tú ¿por qué va?- Bonnie parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas y al fin dijo:

-Por ninfómana- eso me hizo reír a carcajadas, eso era una parte de mí que me definía bien, y tal vez, tal vez si estaba un poquito celosa y eso me hacía muy feliz.


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8 25 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Era el cumpleaños de Bonnie y yo iba a ir dijera lo que dijera el estúpido anciano, abuelo de Bonnie.

Solo tendría que esperar hasta las 5 de la tarde de ese lindo día 25 de septiembre, era extraño, que triple Ooo siguiera siguiendo el calendario Romano pero de acuerdo a todos los reinos ese horario seguía siendo el más exacto. Y de todos modos no fue algo que se perdió en la guerra de los champiñones.

Ese día Bonnibel no iría, así que desperté tarde para recuperar las horas no dormidas. Cuando desperté comencé a limpiar la casa por todas partes, hasta que dieron las 4:20 y la casa estuvo reluciente seguro, Dp se sorprendería al ver la casa tan limpia, mañana que la viera.

Salí de la casa flotando, había traído algunas cosas de la cueva. Pasé antes por el lago, flotando por encima de él, mirando mi reflejo, era extraña, me consideraba bonita pero extraña ese día yo llevaba un vestido de niña buena, falda café, moño negro, blusa negra, un chongo, mi bajo hacha y mocasines, incluso estaba ruborizada, eso era todo lo que podía hacer para verme como niña buena. Sin embargo, sabía que todos sabían lo que había hecho, pero no es como si fuera la cosa más grave del mundo. Yo solía hacerlo muy a menudo.

Estaba ansiosa por verla, ¿iría toda de rosa?

Entonces llegué al castillo, si no me dejaban entrar solo flotaría por la pared de atrás y entraría, gracias a Glob, no fue necesario, pues aunque un vigilante me miro preocupado, el otro me miraba encantado, les sonreí, uno preocupado por su amigo y ese amigo casi al borde del desmayo, en verdad me hacía feliz.

Seguí a todas las personas que iban a la fiesta por un camino iluminado, entonces entre a la fiesta, mi prioridad era encontrar a Bonnie, pero cuando llegué varias personas empezaron a cuchichear y era inevitable no prestarles atención.

Dentro veía rostros conocidos, seguro ya los había visto en las fiestas, del dulce reino, los mas conocidos eran, los de la última noche a los que sonreí pícaramente, la muchacha desprendió agua y el joven me sonrió igualmente, los reyes, creí yo, los reprendieron, también estaba princesa salvaje que me miraba boquiabierta, la cabeza de lobo, el segundo dj al mando en el reino de las nubes, sobreexcitado pues ahora el sería quien mandara, visualicé a varias personas más con las que había tenido aventuras de una noche, y por último la mirada se centró en el Rey de dulce, el abuelo Gumball que me veía, entre angustiado, molesto y desafiante. Yo no le sonreí desafiante como ya hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, si no que por Bonnie tenía que controlarme ya que ella estaba al lado de él diciéndole quien sabe que cosas, el abuelo la miró sorprendido. Mientras me iba acercando solo podía ver a Bonnie, efectivamente llevaba un vestido rosa, pequeño, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un bonito escote, que dejaba ver sus bien proporcionados pechos, me ruboricé y volteé la vista a su rostro, llevaba maquillaje, estaba perfecta me ruboricé aún más, pensé en voltear con el abuelo pero me daba pena verlo y entonces me sentí extraña preguntándome el porqué. Así que por primera vez vi el castillo.

Estaba oscuro y había un montón de mesas, donde había gente sentada por todas ellas, había una barra llena de comida, el escenario donde estaba el dj y la pista donde había gente bailando, todo estaba oscuro, y salían luces de colores, que iluminaban a los danzantes, el color oscuro le daba una impresión morada a la habitación que de seguro en el día era rosa.

Al fin llegué frente a los dos nobles y sintiéndome patética hice lo más que pude por ser cortes ante el rey.

-Buenas noches, señor Gumball- él me miró sorprendido más no impresionado, dulce princesa se mantenía callada y ruborizada mirándose los zapatos- Sé que acordamos que yo no volvería entrar y no es mi intención volver a causar desorden, solo vengo a pasar tiempo con Bonnibel por el día de su cumpleaños- ella volteó a verme en cuanto dije su nombre pero yo no aparte la mirada de su abuelo.

-Marceline, parece que la edad te ha hecho vieja y formal- dijo sonriendo desafiante me estaba provocando al decirme vieja, pero no le diría nada, no le diría nada aunque lo que hubiera dicho fuera irónico y miles de bromas ofensivas desfilaran por mi mente.

-Señor, tomaré eso como un sí- dije tomando la mano de Bonnibel que se sorprendió, yo solo esperaba que su abuelo no me detuviera- con permiso, y me llevé a Bonnibel de ahí, conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le dije, pues yo no tenía idea de que hacer en una fiesta de cumpleaños y aparte me sentía extraña por haber sido tan formal.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, nunca había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños que no fuera una mía en la nocheosfera y es muy diferente.

-¿En serio? Dime si dices que nunca me llevaras, dime como es una fiesta allá.

-Tienes razón- dije acariciando su cabello, que estaba peinado con lindos bucles, ella se ruborizo-pues te digo entonces, que esas fiestas son locas, desenfrenadas y puede pasar de todo sin que nadie le vea mal- deje de acariciar su cabeza cuando una princesa con un anillo en la cabeza llego corriendo y me miró curiosamente.

-¿Es esta Marceline?- preguntó a Bonnie, la princesa sin nombre, Bonnie le había hablado de mi me sentí extraña y muy feliz, la miré y vi que estaba ruborizada.

-sí, ésta es- a la princesa del anillo le brillaron los ojos.

-Mira Marcy ella es- dijo Bonnie tomando por el brazo, con tremenda confianza a esa muchacha que de pronto yo quería asesinar- Princesa anillo de compromiso, Ringlet, recuerdas una vez te dije que era mi mejor amiga…

Recuerdo que me dijo en ese tiempo sentí como si un cuchillo me rebanara el corazón, ella al darse cuenta me dijo "pero tú también lo eres, sí, muy especial". Sin embargo, pienso que solo alguien puede tener un mejor amigo al que querer más que a todos y yo cuando las vi tan unidas por el brazo, sentí que me moría, ella se había convertido en mi rival por el título de mejor amiga. Esto pasó por mi mente en menos de un segundo, así que Bonnie me trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando tomó mi mano y se acercó a mí diciendo.

-Está es Marceline- Bonnie sonreía, yo miraba con odio contenido a la princesita anillo de compromiso y ésta me miraba con cara de yo sé algo que tú no.

-Pero Marceline no te pongas celosa de mí, tú y Bonnie tienen muchas cosas en común, más que ella y yo- me sorprendió que hablara, y más que dijera celos, yo no estaba celosa ¿o lo estaba? Quería golearla pero prometí portarme bien y Bonnie se molestaría si le hiciese daño, más por su absurda cara, yo miré a Bonnie en busca de apoyo mental y ella veía a su amiga con odio, tal vez incluso ella la golpearía por mí.

-Ringlet*- dijo Bonnie reprendiedola- nosotras nos vamos, tú quédate quieta.

-Bonnie, yo solo decía, no me dejes aquí- miró hacia las princesas que nos veían raro- todas esas, bola de arpías, no las puedo soportar ni un minuto más- ahora miró a Bonnie suplicante.

-¿Quiénes son esas?- pregunté a Ringlet, ignorando el pensamiento de golpearla.

\- Son princesa salvaje, princesa laurel, princesa desayuno… y las demás no las conozco, todas son unas tontas, menos mi Bonnie, ella y yo no somos igual de víboras- dijo ¿Mi Bonnie? y yo ¿por qué estaba molesta?

Después de un rato Bonnie, Ringlet y yo comenzamos a hablar, después de todo lo que dijo ella, era cierto, Bonnie y yo teníamos muchas en común, aunque había un montón de cosas que yo no sabía de ella, que Ringlet sí, y ésta también me agradaba, su plática era muy amena y sabía cosas de música, decía que sabía tocar el órgano y Bonnie el piano, de eso yo no sabía nada. Bonnie también sabía hablar alemán y le gustaba la música, también sabían sobre música antigua, en alemán, en inglés y en español, aunque dos de esos idiomas ya fueran lenguas muertas. Bonnie también sabía un montón de cosas cientificas en parte de eso ya sabía yo y le presumí como me había ayudado a construir mi casa, aunque no le dije donde estaba, tal vez ya lo sabía.

-¿Es por eso que siempre te desapareces por las tardes?- dijo en tono sorprendido luego me miró- aunque yo sabía que te veía mucho, por lo cual me deja tirada y aburrida sola en mi castillo pero no sabía nada de una casa.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

Alguien interrumpió nuestra plática llamando a la princesa para que fuera a dar agradecimientos a todos los invitados.

-Oye ¿qué es esa cosa?- dijo apuntando mi bajo hacha- me dijo mientras Bonnie se iba.

-Esto es un bajo hacha, es para hacer música- me miró de nuevo, me miraba pícaramente, ¿que sentía? me ponía incomoda.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo?

-Tal vez, después de los agradecimientos.

-Le diré a Bonnie, seguro que le agrada la idea- y se fue dejándome sola.

Al cabo de un rato los agradecimientos terminaron, Bonnie me miró desde la distancia y asintió hacía mí, después hizo una imitación de ella tocando un bajo invisible, que mona, me hizo reír, flote un poco me dirigí a donde estaba el dj, el lobo de las fiestas aulló y yo comencé a tocar, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa al dj.

La gente se empezó a reunir y comenzaban a bailar, gente que ya se me hacía familiar lideraba la pista, cantando incluso las canciones que ya conocían, princesa salvaje, no sabía que fuera mala con Bonnie y aun así me había acostado con ella, bailaba despreocupadamente con sus amigas. Busqué a Bonnie pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Luego de terminar una canción, Princesa anillo de compromiso, anunció que yo cantaría cumpleaños feliz a Bonnie. No pude estar más contenta y Ringlet empezó a agradarme, Bonnie estaba sonrojada y ésta la sentó enfrente del escenario justo en el medio de todos.

Comencé a tocar, cumpleaños feliz para Bonnie y la gente se unió, todos cantábamos para Bonnie. Entonces yo terminando de tocar veía en el público a algunas princesas que ya conocía y otras no, algunos invitados que se me hacían familiares y otros no, termine de tocar feliz cumpleaños a ti, a la dulce niña en frente de mí, princesa salvaje se había puesto celosa pero obvio no importaba. Un rato después de terminar de tocar fui por Bonnie, la lleve a un pasillo angosto, escondido, ella y yo, nadie más, solas las dos, por segunda vez en todo este tiempo estuve parada frente a ella y noté que mis labios le llegaban a su frente.

-Bonnie ¿quieres ir a volar conmigo? Tengo tú regalo pero necesitamos ir por el- ahora que me había enterado que le gustaba el alemán sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podías hablar alemán?

-Porque nunca salió al tema.

-Sabes es genial- le decía mientras, sin poder evitarlo, acariciaba su cabello- conocí a algunos hombres alemanes supervivientes de la guerra que hacían buena música y todos ellos eran alemanes.

Y así fue, hablamos de varios temas hasta que su presencia fue requerida, se notaba que muchas princesas envidiosas e hipócritas estaban ahí solo por ser de la realeza a leguas se notaba que la odiaban y yo las odiaba a ellas, como podían odiar a Bonnie, ella era casi perfecta, aunque como mi amiga, ella era mi amiga perfecta.

Mientras esperaba a que Bonnie se desocupara de despedir a casi todos los invitados, de abrir los regalos y ser anfitriona, noté que ella no se ponía nerviosa, ni se ruborizaba con nadie, en cambio, ella siempre parecía ser una reina con la cabeza bien alta y con tono de autoridad en su voz, sin embargo, conmigo ella siempre mantenía un tono ruborizado en las mejillas y su voz a veces se tornaba nerviosa, a tal punto de tartamudear, pensé que así sería con todos, después de verla roja y cabizbaja con su abuelo, y verla nerviosa y ruborizada con Ringlet pero sopesé la idea de que yo había estado ahí, entonces volteó a verme y se percató de que la observaba, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara entonces fui dichosa al darme cuenta que solo se ruborizaba por mí.

Entonces llegó la hora casi todos los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaban algunos amigos del rey en una conversación que parecía muy amena y que duraría un par de horas más.

Era la primera vez que veía como Bonnie escapaba del castillo, yo solo la seguía mientras ella me mostraba el camino que usaba para ir a verme, entonces llegamos a una pared que estaba oculta entre árboles, arbustos y flores.

-Era un bloque de cemento suelto, pero hice unas composiciones y ahora no es más lo que parece, ya que no pesa nada, de nada, así lo puedo remover- dijo aventándolo hacia afuera y entrando por él, hasta que desapareció, asomó su linda cara rosa para invitarme y fui tras ella- y volver a poner.

Dijo por ultimo sellando el castillo y dejándonos frente al bosque, una entrada que yo no conocía, entonces era mi turno de mostrarle cosas, me puse de espaldas a ellas.

-Vamos sube- esta era la primera vez, de lo que yo esperaba fueran muchas veces.

-Me da un poco de miedo, caer- me dijo mientras subía, no preví esta sensación, al sentir sus manos enroscando mi cuello y sus piernas haciendo lo mismo, sentía su pecho en mi espalda, agradecí que estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera ver mi cara, toda roja yo me sentí extraña como algo descontrolada, como si no fuera yo.

-Tr… tranquila- diablos tartamudee- no te dejaré caer.

Entonces comencé a ascender, siguiendo el camino que ella tomaba, hasta llegar a la cabaña, estaba todo oscuro, y cuando ascendí dejando atrás los arboles Bonnie emitió un grito ahogado.

-Tranquila.

-Es todo tan oscuro, Marceline.

Lo era, pero no para mí yo ya me había acostumbrado y tenía buena visión nocturna, entonces volamos sin decir ni una palabra hasta llegar a la cueva.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 LA CUEVA

-Wow ¿aquí es donde pensabas vivir?- me miró preocupada- es muy grande y tenebroso, Marceline.

-Bonnie, esto no es nada tenebroso- dije, en contraste, las olas seguían chocando afuera, haciendo ruidos fuertes y extraños, y aparte estaba muy oscuro, si no fuera por la lámpara que sabía donde estaba guardada todo habría seguido oscuro.

-Bien, tienes razón da un poco de miedo- le decía, ella se aferraba a mi hombro por lo que deduje que estaba muy asustada.

-Tranquila cierra los ojos unos segundos, y cuando te diga, ya, ábrelos.

Ella asintió y los cerró pero no me soltaba del brazo.

-Tengo que separarme de ti un poco- le dije tomando sus manos y separándolas de mí, entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-No abras los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que los tengo abiertos?

-Porque puedo, no los abras- y se los cerré con mis pulgares, ella rió.

-Marceline no te tardes- pero esta vez no los abrió, entrecruzo los brazos y se quedó ahí parada.

Entonces me apresuré, había un espejo que daba a otro espejo en una esquina, que a su vez ese espejo, daba a otro, que por último daba a otro, solo tenía que encender la lámpara y listo pero primero, coloqué una cobija en el suelo, plano y rebusqué en la caja su regalo, esperaba que le gustará, entonces prendí la lámpara y la parte en la que estábamos de la cueva quedó iluminada por un resplandor entre naranja y amarillo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- le dije mientras yo flotaba sobre las cobijas- ven.

Fue y se sentó al frente de mí, entonces saqué una de mis camisetas más valiosas y se la puse en las manos, ella la veía encantada. Y entonces le explique que esa camiseta había pertenecido a los amigos que le conté que cantaban alemán, ella seguía encantada y sorprendida.

-¿Tú conociste a los integrantes de este grupo?- me dijo muy emocionada.

-Sí, ellos me dieron esa camiseta, que ahora te obsequió yo a ti. Ya que es para otro fan no creo que se molesten tanto, A que eran geniales ¿no es verdad?- le dije mientras, sin darme cuenta, me rascaba la nuca.

Entonces se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

-Gracias Marceline, claro que lo eran, grandiosos, pero no más que tú- dijo con delicadeza mi nombre yo estaba más que feliz.

La abracé fuertemente mientras ella me abrazaba a mi fuerte también acariciando mi espalda, me ponía los pelos de punta, pues sentía ese cosquilleo ahora no solo en las manos como ya me había acostumbrado si no que ahora se sentía por todo el cuerpo, era incluso más intenso que cuando estábamos volando, yo no quería soltarla pero no sabía si ella me quería soltar, si yo me soltaba y ella no quería tal vez ella me sujetaría y así ya no la soltaría pero preferí que ella rompiera el abrazo cuando se cansara ,no sé porque, solo era el abrazo de su cumpleaños, pero ese abrazo se había intensificado, podía oír mis latidos en mis oídos y sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente frente al mío… pronto yo Marceline sería la que rompiera el abrazo entre las dos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que me solté y ella se soltó. Y me pregunté ¿demasiado tarde para qué?

-Mañana podemos celebrar, en el reino de las nubes ¿quieres?

-Claro, me encantaría pero no sería mejor poner tus muebles primero e ir a celebrar por ambas cosas.

-tienes razón, como siempre- dije acariciando su cabello, como siempre hacía cuando tenía razón, que era muy a menudo.

-Entonces vamos, no sería bueno que el abuelo se diera cuenta de que estas aquí y no en tu fiesta.

La tomé de nuevo en brazos, antes de apagar la lampara, entonces todo quedó oscuro y ella se aferró más a mí, reí por lo bajo pero luego me arrepentí, cuando sentí que me daba un sope en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, eso duele- pero en verdad no me molestaba tanto.

-Lo siento, pero no te rías, en verdad el océano da miedo.

Volvimos a volar, ella llevaba la camiseta en un pequeño morral que yo no me había percatado que tenía, yo me preguntaba porque no se la ponía pero no le decía nada, ninguna decía nada mientras volábamos regreso al castillo, esa vez volé por encima de los árboles y me acerqué al alto árbol del que alguna vez vi los fuegos artificiales.

-Mira, Bonnie, de aquí se ve todo el castillo.

El castillo estaba oscuro, la mayor parte tenía luces apagadas, y solo algunas ventanas se veían con luces, la aldea estaba toda oscura y solo los faros iluminaban las calles. Se veía muy hermoso. Voltee a ver a Bonnie que a su vez ella miraba el castillo, parecía fascinada, Tenía los ojos brillantes ante tal vista, y sonreía un poco, parecía que estaba comoda y relajada. Se veía muy hermosa, sí, muy bonita, su cabello que estuvo en bucles, se había ondulado y le caía un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus mejillas como siempre estaban un poco ruborizadas, eso fue lo que me dio el valor de tomarla de la mano, cuando ella no se quitó y en cambio recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, yo no entendía bien porque, pero ya me había acostumbrado a no entender nada de lo que pasaba, desde que la vi en el bosque por primera vez.

-Marceline, soy muy feliz.

-Yo también Bonnie, soy muy feliz- me hubiera gustado agregarle que yo era muy feliz pero a su lado, pero ¿por qué no se lo dije? – venga, vamos a tú castillo


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 MUEBLES NUEVOS, UNA FIESTA Y PENSAMIENTOS PROFUNDOS

Me despedí de ella por la salida de su escondite, claro hasta asegurarme de que ella estuviera segura dentro del castillo.

Volé de nuevo a la cueva para ir por algunas cosas importantes que se encontraban en la caja donde había estado hasta ese día una camiseta, desde luego ahí estaba hambo, cuando llegué a la casa instale mis cosas en lo que sería mi nueva habitación.

Entonces cuando estaba acostada Bonnie volvió a mi mente, ella era mi amiga, la quería y ella me quería yo siempre me preocupaba por ella y quería que estuviera segura y feliz, ella era muy bonita para apenas haber cumplido 16 pequeños años, aunque en apariencia ella era pequeña y yo solo le llevaba dos años, yo estaba ya muy mayor, muy vivida, muy añeja y ella era muy inteligente para tener la edad que tenía, pero no entendía entonces porque algo no encajaba en nuestra amistad, porque yo siempre quería estar a su lado, porque me sonrojaba y me ponía nerviosa cuando la veía o porque mi corazón latía fuertemente en momentos extraños. Eso era lo extraño, lo extraño que yo no entendía que sentía cuando estaba con ella, la quería demasiado pero algo todavía no encajaba, era algo que no entendía. Que yo no lograba entender.

Con la angustia disminuyendo me fui quedando dormida, estaba pensando en el momento en el que estábamos en el árbol, me alegró que dijera que ella era feliz, en verdad yo era feliz por su felicidad.

-Bonnie- me descubrí diciendo su nombre en la oscuridad de la noche y me hizo sentir melancólica como triste, pero luego pensé en su mano sujetando la mía, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro y me hizo sonreír inmensamente.

Fui despertando poco a poco, un extraño olor dulce me había despertado, extraño y familiar, abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar, luego los volví a abrir y me fije que ella estaba ahí toda sonrojada, viéndome dormir, me volteé de golpe pero antes vi su cara de alarma ¿Qué le preocupaba?

-¿Por qué me estás viendo?- le pregunté, también alarmada y toda sonrojada.

-Yo… yo… es… este…- entonces se compuso- traje algunas cosas para terminar de pintar la sala y la cocina, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo- ella no me contestó porque me estaba observando.

-Bueno entonces empecemos tengo la pintura afuera, vamos por ella.

Me levanté y salimos, ella corriendo, yo flotando.

-Bonnibel Bubblegum ¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunté cuando vi que había pintura color rosa en uno de los botes, ella me miró preocupada.

-Será solo la sala- al ver mi expresión irritada continuó- lo prometiste Marceline.

-Sí, pero ¿rosa?- pregunté arqueando las cejas por lo que conseguí un puchero.

-¿Tanto te desagrada ese color?

-No es eso Bonnie es que es muy rosa… pero tienes razón- dije sonriendo para calmar sus ojos que se habían puesto llorosos- lo prometí así que pintemos.

Tomé la brocha ella corrió a abrazarme, por segunda vez, en mi vida y así como así se me paso el desagrado de la pintura rosa. Eran estos momentos cuando ella actuaba como una adolescente de 16 años y yo como una autentica chica de 18 que también me hacían sentir extraña. Al cabo de un rato comencé un juego que vi en alguna película sobre unas amigas que se pintaban con las brochas al estar pintando su casa, entonces pinte un poco a Bonnibel pero no se notaba casi nada, me miró sorprendida y se burló de mí… a los 15 min yo estaba completamente de rosa, después seguimos con la cocina, blanco con un tono amarillo suave y esta vez tomé venganza así que al terminar parecía un patito. Ambas reímos demasiado hasta caer en el suelo de la cocina entonces sus tripas gruñeron.

-¿Comiste?

-Nada- contesto rápidamente, la miré molesta ¿cómo es que no ha comido todavía? el día pronto se acabaría.

-Haces mal- pero me topé con que no sabía que darle de comer- …

-Tranquila, comeré cuando llegue a casa… al fin hemos terminado, solo faltan los muebles y listo, por lo que vi trajiste algunas cosas- me decía mientras estábamos acostadas, espalda con espalda, eso me recordó.

-Entonces… Bonnie ¿qué te preocupaba esta mañana?- no recibí palabras en contestación si no un gran y cálido abrazo.

-Nada que deba preocuparte- Me estaba abrazando, por tercera vez pero ¿por qué?

-¿No me dirás?- no podía verle la cara así que sin deshacer el abrazo me voltee para quedar frente a ella, error, su cara estaba demasiado cerca, ¡demasiado cerca!

Me aparté de golpe y ella miró triste en otra dirección, una mirada casi inapreciable pues cambio tan rápido como vino.

-Tengo fresas y unas manzanas…

-Esta bien, Marcy ¿cómo le haremos para poner los muebles?

-Pues no lo sé, tengo unos en la cueva, esos yo los traeré.

-Pues los que te daré están en mi salida de escape, Ringlet y Mentita me ayudaron a llevarlos ahí mientras el abuelo dormía ebrio en su habitación.

-Perfecto pues vamos por ellos- yo seguía con actitud tensa algo tosca y ella lo notó.

-Bien- me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura, ella lanzó un grito de angustia, yo le sonreí para que viera que no estaba enfadada o algo en compensación a mi actitud tosca.

-Marceline- dijo ella algo tímida y me sujeto de las manos para apretarlas más contra su cintura. ¿Qué? No, me sonrojé al instante y me aparté de nuevo.

-Perdón- dijo de nuevo algo triste.

-No… no te preocupes, me tomaste por sorpresa vamos.

La tomé en brazos y nos fuimos volando, cuando llegamos en un carrito movible algo grande, había una cama que se veía muy cómoda, colchón y box, y también un sofá que contrastaría con la sala rosa, un ropero, 4 mesitas de noche, una de té, y aunque yo no lo necesitaba una estufa y un refrigerador.

-Bien, pensado así podremos tener comida para ti también.

-Sí- volteo la mirada y se ruborizó, tan linda que era ella.

-Ay Bonnie- le dije acariciándole el cabello- vamos.

Juntas arrastramos el carro pero percaté en que era muy pesado para ella así que le dije.

-Tranquila Bonnie yo lo llevó.

-Cómo crees esto está muy pesado.

-No para mí- le dije arrogante.

-Hasta para ti es pesado, querida Marceline- me decía muy segura.

-Claro que no, hasta podría llevar esto y a ti encima del sillón- se ruborizo y se subió.

-Adelante- me retó y yo reí maliciosamente.

Lo que vino a continuación ella no se lo esperaba y yo pues me ruboricé en el acto pero no importaba.

-Recuerdas ¿Bonnie?

Su cara estaba en shock al verme a mí convertida en un monstro, negro con alas y colmillos pero al ver mis ojos por unos segundos se tranquilizó y después rió a carcajadas.

-Sorprendente Marcy pero es trampa así obvio puedes.

-No te lo esperabas ¿A que sí?

-La verdad ni por mi cabeza había pasado- se sentó cómodamente en el sillón como una reina en su trono- adelante mi fiel corcel.

Ambas reímos y bromeamos sobre lacayos y sirvientes por lo que quedó de tramo a la casa, después instalamos todo y me senté en el sofá. Al cabo de un rato llegó Bonnie con fresas, manzanas, zumo y un panecillo.

-Glob, estaba hambrienta- me decía mientras masticaba, era tan tierna y dulce.

-Me alegro de que estés comiendo, no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo- ella solo me sonrió.

Cuando terminó de comer la llevé volando hasta su entrada pues ya estaba oscuro, nos despedimos y ella corrió hacía el castillo.

Estaba tan cansada que me encaminé a mi nueva habitación y me quedé dormida.

Bonnibel no vendría hasta por la noche a por mí. Así que yo me relajé, durmiendo hasta quien sabe que hora. Cuando desperté fui a la cocina a comer una manzana, de regreso me encontré con una puerta que no había abierto nunca, dentro había un baño, con taza, como en el reino de las nubes y una amplia tina con regadera incluida.

¿A qué hora la había puesto? Me hizo pensar en lo poco que yo me duchaba, una que otra vez en el lago y solo iba a hacer mis necesidades por ahí. Pensé que yo era una persona muy anti higiene, una nómada, me metí a duchar, que sensación.

A penas iba a empezar a pensar profundamente en mi vida cuando alguien abrió la puerta principal, salí de la ducha, me envolví una toalla en el cabello y otra en mi cuerpo y caminé hacía la entrada ahí había una Bonnie, que por Glob, nunca la había visto así… era sexy.

Llevaba la camisa que le regalé, le quedaba ajustada en los pechos, que se veían bien proporcionados, y su cintura parecía delgada y delicada, sus Jeans estaban tan ajustados que le hacían ver sus piernas, oh sus piernas y su trasero, eran tan… "detente" algo extraño, profundo, extraño, miré su cara estaba sonrojada y con la mirada cohibida, pues de seguro me la había estado comiendo con la mirada, después apareció una sonrisa pícara que desapareció enseguida y entonces vi en sus ojos como ellos también me comían con la mirada.

Me vi como fuera de mi cuerpo, estaba sonrojada, llevaba la toalla en la cabeza, unos cabellos se me salían de los lados, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de roció por gotas que había dejado la ducha, solo llevaba la toalla encima y mis piernas se veían por todas partes, mis pechos se veían también esa toalla solo tapaba lo esencial.

No podía yo reclamar nada a Bonnie, que seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo pues yo estaba igual, no podía parar de mirarla y aparte me empecé a sentir extraña un tipo de deseo que no había sentido nunca, surgió del fondo de mi vientre y corazón. Entonces vi su cara, se dio cuenta que la miraba se sonrojó, se volteó a otro lado y casi gritó.

-¡Perdón, aún no estas lista!- ella estaba enrojeciendo al máximo, me dieron ganas de comérmela a besos.

…

¿Qué yo quería hacer qué?

Comérmela a besos… deseo…

Salí corriendo al cuarto, me puse mis jeans, una camisa floja, una roja de cuadros encima… me alboroté el cabello, tomé mi bajo hacha, salí corriendo del cuarto… con toda mi fuerza de voluntad evité pensar en besos, Bonnie, su boca y la mía… la tomé en brazos, la solté pues no me había puesto zapatos, ella me miraba confundida, la volví a tomar y ella se burlaba de mí en mi oído mientras yo volaba lo más concentrada que podía, ignorando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuellos, sus piernas en mi cadera, su aliento en mi mejilla.

Comérmela a besos, besarla, su cuerpo, su boca, sus manos, su lengua, su cabello, su olor, su mirada.

Llegué a tiempo de cometer estupideces y me puse a cantar como nunca. Lo más rápido que pude, tomé el escenario, la gente se dio cuenta, gritó y se reunió frente a mí, dejando a una impresionada y sorprendida Bonnie en medio del gentío. Todos incluyéndola comenzaron a bailar, ella se dejaba ir, parecía que se divertía a pesar de que yo la había dejado ahí sin decir nada y me había puesto a tocar, sonreía, ella sonreía de pura satisfacción, su rubor era grande. Y entonces me di cuenta.

Patético una reina vampiro que no sabía lo que era el amor, nunca lo supe, una chica de 18 años oculta en mí que por fin salía a la luz se había enamorado, después de meses y de preguntas de que era esto tan extraño, me daba cuenta de lo que era: yo estaba enamorada, en fin y sin remedio de mi amiga: una dulce chica de 16 años cumplidos. Ver su linda cara y su linda figura con la camiseta que en algún tiempo fue mía, una camiseta que tiene tanto valor, unos jeans que le hacen ver forma a ese cuerpo que ya estaba bien desarrollado, un buen cuerpo, bien proporcionado y esa cara… tan linda que me sonríe mientras sigo tocando el bajo y cantando, esa cara que me mira fascinada y satisfecha, darme cuenta así, que estoy enamorada de mi amiga es muy triste. Después de tanto tiempo me había mantenido firme con la idea que era solo amistad, engañándome, ahora veo a mi misma. Tal vez queriendo ocultar mis propios sentimientos, tal vez para mantenerla a ella mi Bonnie siempre a mi lado, porque no quiero perderla y si tal vez me acerco a ella… tal vez la pierda.

Ahora entiendo porque siempre me he contenido, desde el primer día que la conocí a darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando la sujete por la cintura la vez que construíamos mi casa, de la vez que nos metimos al lago a ver su linda figura desnuda, de la vez que ella cayó encima de mí para despertarme porque estaba flotando, aquella vez que me la imaginé desnuda y rápidamente aparté esos sucios pensamientos, de tener celos de su amiga Ringlet, de estar feliz de que ella los tuviera, de que se sonrojara por mí y para mí, de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de estas últimas veces que nos hemos abrazado, cuando le regalé esa camisa y desde entonces, cómo me contengo ahora de gritarle que la amo. Es porque al fin y al cabo yo no quiero perderla.

Terminé la última y bajé del escenario, cansada, fui por Bonnie que no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

-M..me alegro… de que t.. te estés divirtiendo- cerré los ojos con suplició, porque estaba tartamudeando demasiado, "controlate" me dije a mi misma- vamos por una copa.

El mesero que ya me conocía me trajo una copa de vino en cuanto me senté, Bonnie miraba precavida y yo le pedí otra al mesero. Le ofrecí la mía a ella.

-Marceline.

-Tranquila es solo vino, no embriaga tan rápido- le dije sorbiendo la mía.

Entonces ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-No es eso- la miré intrigada- si… s…i me estoy divirtiendo… p… pero… yo… yo quiero… bailar… contigo- tan linda. Me dieron ganas de llorar ahora que sabía porque la veía tan linda. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mala cara- pero si te desagrada, no, no te preocupes.

Ah Bonnie, su cara triste que solo dura unos segundos, tan imperceptible si no la conoces. La tomé de la mano y la lleve a la pista, sonaba una canción movida pero tranquila algo sencillo de bailar y que no incluía tocarnos mucho, sin embargo ella no conocía a nadie allí solo a mí.

La gente nos miraba boquiabiertos pues obvio algunos sabían quién era ella y verme a mí con ella era algún chisme que sería jugoso, intentaba todo lo que podía por no tocarla. Mientras bailábamos esta pieza me puse a pensar.

"Piensa Marceline" me dije a mi misma porque tenía que encontrarle sentido a todo, puntos bueno, algo que alimentara mis ilusiones, Glob. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?

Sin embargo la cara de Bonnie parecía bastante divertida, satisfecha, sonrojada.

Primer punto, ella solo se sonrojaba conmigo. La canción cambió y ahora sonaba algo comprometedora pero nada que no pudiera llevar. Sí, su sonrojo era solo conmigo, de eso yo estaba segura. Además ella me quería. Yo era feliz estando con ella y ella era feliz.

Pero si apenas me había dado cuenta de mi amor por ella, de nuevo me inundo la tristeza, no importa la canción que sonara en la habitación no podía estar tranquila.

Y fue tan triste haberme dado cuenta que la amo por los deseos carnales que sentí al ver su hermoso cuerpo en esa ropa, Glob, fue un error recordar eso, ella bailaba sexy delante de mí y yo ahora estaba perdida en sus movimientos siguiéndola ¿por qué tenía que ser yo así? Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y bailaba muy bien. La pista cambió de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 Una declaración de amor

-Bonnibel- dije en un suspiro, ella abrió los ojos de golpe pues yo había dicho su nombre en el momento donde solo se escuchaba el piano y fue lo suficiente audible para que me entendiera, enrojecí, estuve a punto de irme pero me detuvo.

-Marceline- dijo preocupada, mi distorsionada mente me dijo que fue porque se había dado cuenta que la quería- tranquila.

Me tomó de las manos y me acercó a ella, sus manos me estaban volviendo loca y eso que solo eran sus manos, las que subían por mis brazos y bajaban una y otra vez.

Algo más calmado esta vez y ella me tomó del cuello igual que muchas de las parejas que estaban ahí ¿parejas? Ella y yo no lo éramos me entristecí de nuevo eso que en un principio era una rara decepción ahora era muy grande.

Comprender que la amaba ese era un punto pero el otro punto era decirle que la amaba y que peor aún la deseaba y más si se me colgaba del cuello, y su mejilla rozaba con la mía, mis manos, tontas manos actuaron por su cuenta y la tomaron por la cintura.

-B… Bonnie- tartamudeé, yo simplemente quería decirle que deberíamos sentarnos pero ella seguía, abrí los ojos un poco y vi como sus labios se iban acercando a los míos.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué?

Casi me besa y de pronto tuve un flashback "yo durmiendo, estaba medio flotando casi nada, pero no quería hacerlo, sin embargo la pesadez me ganaba y yo naufragaba por el mundo de la conciencia y la inconciencia y de pronto un olor peculiar, dulce, y unos labios en mi boca, suaves y dulces, un golpe yo me alejé de aquel ruido por unos segundos antes de despertar" la aparté un poco y me aparté yo.

¿Bonnie, ella me beso? ¿Ella intentaba besarme ahora? ¿Por qué? Aquí la que se había dado cuenta de su amor por ella, era yo, no ella, tal vez yo me lo estaba imaginando todo.

Volví en mí cuando vi como por sus ojos empezaban a caer lágrimas, rápido sujete una de sus manos y me la llevé de ahí a un privado… algunas parejas cercanas nos miraban con atención y eso me irritaba.

-Bonnie, no llores ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Lo siento- ella no paraba de llorar- lo siento.

-No te disculpes- ¿qué le decía?- Bonnie yo…

-Perdón- se estaba yendo, saliendo del privado y la tomé con fuerza del brazo.

-No- ¿Qué hacía?- no te vayas, no me dejes así.

-Marceline yo… yo…- seguía llorando y se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo comencé a llorar también por pura confusión y desesperación.

-¿Qué haces?- ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Lo siento… yo pensé- sollozaba- pensé que te iba… pensé que quizá tú…

-Bonnie- pero ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Esto era lo que yo quería… sus besos, comérmela a besos. Pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido, todo era muy repentino. Me hubiera gustado que alguien pusiera pause para pensar las cosas.

-Perdón por haber querido besarte… no- meneó la cabeza lado a lado arrojando lagrimas por todas partes- por haberte besado- de pronto volví a ver sus labios acercándose a mi boca y la sensación de algo suave y dulce sobre mis labios.

-Bonnie- me aparte un poco de pura impresión y ella aprovecho para escabullirse.

Corrí justo a tiempo antes de que saliera por las cortinas del privado y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

-Bonnie, Bonnie-lloraba también, no sabía, todo era extraño, ella me había dicho que me quería besar… no, que me había besado y yo solo la miraba confundida pues no entendía nada de nada, tal vez- Bonnie.

-Marceline- me miró a los ojos, sus ojos, los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas- te amo.

¿Qué?

Je.

Je.

Tuve un pequeño colapso pero no la soltaría o ella huiría.

-Marceline, di algo o déjame ir… perdón.

-No- rompió a llorar de nuevo- No… no te disculpes y no te vayas, nunca te vayas Bonnie… yo también te amo.

Por Glob, ¿y ahora qué? Creo que este es el momento de besarla, pero ¿cómo? Sentía mi cuerpo paralizado al ver sus ojos confundidos.

"bésala, bésala, bésala" me decía a mí misma. Apenas me iba a mover cuando ella se empezó a acercar lentamente, ahora mi cuerpo actuó por si solo acercándose también lentamente.

Dentro de mí pasaban un montón de cosas, mis ojos no paraban de ver sus ojos y luego su boca, mis manos seguían en sus mejillas y ella había puesto sus manos encima de las mías, se sentía tan cálido y a la vez algo intenso que recorría mi piel, en mi cabeza solo me seguía gritando "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Bésala, Bonnie, bésala, bésala a ella.

Y de pronto sus labios y los míos se unieron en un increíble pero real beso.

Si en las manos se sentía intenso, en los labios quemaba, sus suaves labios junto a los míos quemaban, eran tan dulces y suaves. Iba a sufrir otro colapso… ¿qué? Yo no era así… yo siempre dominaba.

-Marceline… ¡Marcy!- creo que me desmayé en sus brazos porque me estaba gritando como si me fuera a ir. No entendía que estaba pasando pero no quería que se preocupara.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar- aún no entendía que estaba pasando así que ella nos llevó a un sofá que estaba en el privado y me recosté, poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Marceline ¿segura estas bien?- asentí pues no podía hablar- Marceline estas muy caliente, parece que te vas a desmayar.

-Es que no puedo creer lo que está pasando no lo entiendo, es muy repentino, todo parece dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Marceline? Lo sé, yo aun no entiendo bien la situación- abrí los ojos y ella estaba muy sonrojada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué tienes?- le toqué su mejilla.

-Dijiste que me amas y luego… luego casi colapsas- colapsé al menos eso sentía yo, de hecho todavía estaba en shock que no puse atención a lo que dijo al principio y era lo más importante, es verdad se lo dije.

-Sí, yo en verdad te amo… Bonnie… te amo mucho- dije cerrando los ojos y llevando mis manos a mi pecho pues mi corazón quería salir corriendo y debía evitarlo.

-Marcy… yo… te amo más.

Ella me amaba, en verdad me amaba, no entendía porque pero ella me lo estaba diciendo, mi cabeza daba vueltas… su calor no ayudaba… Bonnie… me levanté y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?- demande saber.

Ella rió y yo la volteé a ver intrigada

-Mmm… pues veamos… creo que desde que te vi por primera vez, no sé porque, yo, solo te amo.

¿Qué?

-Pero somos amigas-le dije.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno éramos, no, somos aún amigas… aun así ¿me querías?- acaso ella ¿siempre?

-Pues- se sonrojó- pues sí… perdón, sé que fue bajo ser tu amiga queriendo ser algo mas pero nunca pretendí ser tu amiga, en verdad lo soy.

-Bonnie… yo me acabo de dar cuenta de que te amo. ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta!- casi entré en pánico, me acababa de dar cuenta y ella siempre lo había tenido claro, que duro debió ser para ella… las mismas cosas que pensé antes, ella- Bonnie yo… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues porque… bueno… yo… no es como sí… ¡No te lo planeaba decir así, te iba a besar a ver qué pasaba!

-¿Qué?- ahora me sentí dolida - ¡Y que tal si te hubiera rechazado ¿no te importa?!

-¡estoy segura de que me hubieras perdonado! ¡Y...a parte… últimamente… pensé… sentí más seguridad para intentarlo!

Lo pensé, aun siendo amigas. Sí la hubiera perdonado, también tuvo razón con la última parte y además ¿por qué estábamos gritando?

-¡tú, tú me besaste!

-¡sí…!- después de ese grito habló en un susurro- perdón.

-Eso es traicionar a los amigos, Bonnibel- hizo la cara más triste que nunca y me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso, sin embargo yo tenía razón en lo que decía- tienes suerte Bonnie- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos, lo que hizo que sus ojos se desenfocaran y enrojeciera de nervios- sí, Bonn tienes suerte- la Marceline de siempre había regresado- no, no solo tú… yo tengo mucha suerte de quererte.

Y entonces la besé, sus labios suaves contra los míos, quemaba pero no era un fuego que doliera, era un fuego cálido, extraño, algo antes de esta noche nunca sentido. Ella Bonnibel… la dulce chica de pelo rosa, ella también me besaba, sus labios se comenzaron a mover contra los míos y yo los seguía a su ritmo, Bonnie, tan linda.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 Tu piel, Mi piel

Terminando la fiesta y después de haber disfrutado un rato más del baile… y en verdad disfrutarlo…. Tanto que aún seguía sonrojada, decidimos irnos de ahí.

Entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle una casa vergonzosa, que en cambio me moría por preguntar.

-¿Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista?- le pregunte mientras volábamos camino a casa, no pude ver su expresión pero no dudo ni un segundo en contestar.

-No sé pero desde que te vi pensé que eras un ángel bajando del cielo- tan linda al pensar eso de mí- ¿Qué pensaste tú?

-Pensé que eras una persona muy peculiar.

-¿En verdad?- me dijo volteando su rostro para besarme el cuello. Lo cual me tomó por sorpresa.

-No Bonnie, podría dejarte caer al perder el equilibrio así.

-Marceline- dijo dejando su aliento en mi cuello- q… qui… quiero volver a… pro… probar tus labios, iba subiendo su boca y su voz estaba nerviosa incluso tartamudeaba, yo me estaba volviendo loca ella era tan linda… tuvo el valor para besarme el cuello pero seguía estando nerviosa, que podía hacer yo, estaba bajo un hechizo… solo nos habíamos besado tres veces… si la besaba esta sería la cuarta vez y solo en un día, esto iba tan rápido pero yo no podía frenarlo. Hice como pude para sostenerla en el aire con mis brazos como un bebé y voltearme para quedar frente a frente, seguía flotando y Bonnie había vuelto a mi cuello yo quería besar sus dulces labios pero ella parecía disfrutar de aquello y yo… pues yo estaba perdiendo el control, pronto llegaríamos al bosque.

Bonnibel besaba y respiraba pesadamente sobre mi cuello yo comenzaba a emitir sonidos de placer, tenía que contenerme o ella lo notaría pero no podía… así que la aparte de mi cuello y llevé sus labios a mi boca, hice eso con la intención de bajar mis deseos pero me llevó a todo lo contrario pues su boca se movía apasionadamente junto a la mía y mi lengua entro por si sola a su boca, su boca y la mía, su lengua y mi lengua jugando con placer, mis manos bajaron de su cintura a sus caderas y ella se arqueó dejándonos muy unidas… pronto el bosque, mi hogar, su hogar, nuestro hogar, ya veía los árboles.

Estaba perdiendo fuerzas, Bonnie volvió a llevar su boca a mi cuello y yo aceleré el vuelo, sin duda estaba perdiendo el control, estaba a punto de no saber si ascender o descender cuando entre en el bosque por los árboles, después casi sin fuerzas para seguir volando, di mi último flote al porche y ahí puse a Bonnie de pie, su boca en la mía de nuevo apasionado.

-Marceline, Marceline, Marceline…- la amaba, ella pronunciaba mi nombre mientras con mis afilados colmillos iba raspando su cuello, con mi lengua lamiendo su lóbulo del oído, con mis demás dientes mordiendo su mentón.

-Bonnie… Bonn yo… no puedo detenerme, te amo demasiado, te deseo demasiado- Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, mi cuerpo decía que la necesitaba, sin embargo yo no quería propasarme con ella, no si ella no quería, de pronto sentí sus manos temblando acariciando mi espalda, mientras veía el deseo inocente en su mirada, uno propio de una primera vez, ella lo aceptaría, lo supe cuando sus manos llegaron a mis caderas y sus pulgares que temblaban se metieron entre mis jeans y mi piel.

-Marceline.

-Bonnie- Yo gemía de placer mientras sentía sus dedos inocentes acariciar mis sentaderas, temblaba de placer mientras veía en sus ojos su propio placer arder y la tome en brazos dirigiéndome así dentro de nuestro santuario- te prometo que ya nunca haré esto con otra persona que no seas tú.

Dentro comencé a desvestirla y ella comenzó a desvestirme, sus manos que aún temblaban me quitaron primero las blusas, me sorprendí al notar que mis manos también lo hacían mientras le quitaba la camisa y le bajaba los jeans, dejándola así en interiores.

La ropa iba dejando un rastro en toda la casa, en la puerta había quedado una de mis botas de cuero, más adelante los dos tennis de Bonnie, por el sillón mi otra bota con mis calcetines… la camisa y su pantalón había quedado en la sala junto con mis blusas, mientras ella y yo seguíamos a paso lento recorriendo la casa en busca de la habitación.

Ella no paraba de besarme por ningún motivo y yo no podía dejarme menos, disfrutaba cada beso y cada caricia, la había tomado de la cara con mis dos manos en cada mejilla, nos llenábamos de besos mutuos, separe una de mis manos para abrir la puerta de la habitación, al tanteo la sentí detrás de mi espalda y seguimos recorriendo, mientras le quitaba su collar y ella mi sostén. Su cara al ver mis pechos por primera vez no tuvo ni tendrá precio, sus ojos brillaban y a la vez se encontraban angustiados, vi como los apartaba apenada me miraba a los ojos y enrojecía, yo le sonreía llena de amor por ella y ella se lanzaba a mis labios de nuevo, lo cual me hizo chocar contra la cama quedando así yo sentada y ella a horcajadas encima de mí.

Después de, sabrá Glob, cuanto tiempo lleno de besos y caricias, me decidí por acariciar sus pechos encima de sus sostén a lo que ella gritó fuerte de sorpresa.

-Perdón…

-No, no tienes porqué disculparte…- dijo cerrando los ojos- … Marceline… puedo… puedo yo también…

Sabía a lo que se refería tomé sus manos y la ayude a colocarlas encima de mis pechos.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Bonnie- después la besé y ella acarició mis pechos, lento y suave, inocente y sin experiencia. Me hizo gritar a lo loco su nombre- Bonnie, Bonnie, que bien.

-Oh Glob… Marcy…- Se había sonrojado demasiado- Bésame.

Y la besé, amaba su sabor, la amaba a ella.

Comencé a quitarle su ropa interior mientras ella gemía y sus ojos ardían de expectación, con sus manos temblando desabrochó mis Jeans y pasó sus dedos por encima de mi vagina… sorprendiéndome pero excitándome como nunca antes.

-Glob, Bonnie, nunca me había sentido así- en verdad la chispa eléctrica que empezó con mis manos algún día hace muchos días… se había convertido en algo que me recorría desde el centro de mi cuerpo hasta un punto que yo no sabía que existía, un punto inexplicable, que jamás había sentido, que aunque estuviera sentada me doblaba las rodillas, me erizaba el bello y me hacía perder la respiración.

Yo sabía demasiado de este tema, se podía decir que yo era una zorra que se había acostado con cualquiera. Pero esta noche me prometí, le prometí que ya no miraría, no, yo no podría mirar a nadie más que a ella de esta forma nunca más. Era su primera vez y me la daba a mí, completamente a mí. Yo no podría haber sido más feliz. Ella era mi todo, mi Bonnibel, mi dulce niña, ella era perfecta para mí. Esa noche se lo haría tiernamente como se lo merecía, yo siempre había sido una pervertida, pero con ella no, no sería así, se sentía en todas partes diferentes, como si también fuera mi primera vez y tal vez lo era pues era con la persona que amaba y las sensaciones eran nuevas, con ella estaba aprendiendo de nuevo, esta noche haría algo nuevo que nunca había hecho hasta esta noche, esta noche haría el amor.

Miré su rostro, estaba sumamente enrojecido, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba desnudo debajo del mío, su cuerpo era exquisito, su pechos cabían casi completamente en mis manos, y al lamer sus pezones me di cuenta de que eran muy dulces, casi tan dulces como su boca, su boca, volví mis labios a su dulce boca, no podía más, no quería detenerme y ella tampoco, ella gritaba, y gemía sin control, y yo jadeaba de placer puro, de puro amor, ella quien era mi princesa iba a ser mía para siempre, solo mía.

-Te amo Bonnibel, juro que te amo.

-Marceline también te amo- me susurró ella con una voz que derramaba amor.

Entonces la comencé a besar, ella era tierna, sus labios eran tiernos suaves, gruesos y carnosos debajo de los míos también suaves, su lengua contra la mía era dulce, e iba a derretirme de tanto sabor que derramaba, adoraba esa boca suya que solo yo podía besar. En mi existencia jamás había probado algo tan dulce y exquisito, mis manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo, yo no las controlaba más y sin embargo ellas eran delicadas, intentando memorizar en mi mente y alma cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel rosa era suave, suave y dulce, comencé a besar su cuello, a lamerlo, sus brazos, tomé sus manos entre las mías. Ella temblaba debajo de mí mientras mi boca bajaba de su cuello a sus pechos, de sus pechos a su estómago, la haría mía, pronto Bonnie sería mía, ella es tan hermosa, cuando mis labios tocaron la parte superior de su vagina se retorció, moviendo piernas, presionando su estómago, apretando aún más mi mano y cuando mis labios comenzaron a besar su clítoris, gritó mi nombre como nadie lo había gritado nunca: lleno de amor de deseo. Me apasioné, comencé a besarla más y más, ella ya estaba tan mojada pero yo aún no había probado nada, baje mi boca, eso, ese sabor, era el mejor sabor del mundo era como si me alimentara, era lo mejor, su sabor tan dulce, delicioso, mis instintos me movían por si solos, yo lamía y chupaba por todas partes sin querer desperdiciar ni una sola gota, ella se retorcía, gemía jadeaba y gritaba mientras yo lamia, chupaba y de vez en cuando mordía. Su espalda se empezó a arquear, y de pronto llegó, ella llegó a un orgasmo encantador. Su primera vez, su primer orgasmo y eran míos. La gloria, si yo estaba en la gloria.

Cuando la respiración de Bonnie se había estabilizado deje de besar su estómago y subí a sus labios y de nuevo me sorprendió cuando yo intente apartarme pero ella no me dejó hacerlo, ah, tan linda mi Bonnie, casi me había olvidado de que yo aún conservaba casi toda la ropa de la cintura para abajo… si no fuera porque sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis sentaderas y bajando mis jeans. Casi logro escuchar el famoso round 2 dentro de mi cabeza cuando, su boca baja por mi cuello y sus manos presionan mis caderas hacia ella logrando así que me excitara de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 Al día siguiente.

Desperté como al medio día del día siguiente, sentí un abrazo cálido envolviéndome el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos brillantes de Bonnie, quien me estaba observando mientras dormía. En verdad no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Buenos días- me dijo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla, me quedé con una sonrisa de tonta y la tomé en un fuerte abrazo, de ese tipo de abrazos que te llenan el alma de pura felicidad. Ambas estábamos acostadas dentro de un cobertor beige y de pronto caí en la cuenta que estábamos desnudas, me sonrojé y me aparté un poco.

-Buenos días…

-¿Pasa algo?- volteó a mirarme a los ojos.

-N…Nada- le sonreí y después besé su boca y sentí como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca, debajo de la mía… nos besábamos mientras sonreíamos y después terminamos riendo.

Por mi me hubiera quedado en ese momento para el resto de la eternidad pero el mundo seguía girando y el tiempo pasando y si ya era tan tarde Bonnie tenía que comer. Así que comencé a flotar, levantando el cobertor conmigo y después por pura pena volví a caer a donde estaba, fue extraño porque nunca me había pasado eso, pero ya era extraño normal para mí estando al lado de ella.

-Bonnie… vamos a desayunar- la miré y ella estaba sonrojada ¿me habría visto?

-No… no me quiero levantar y me abrazó de nuevo lo cual hizo que yo también me ruborizara- Marcy- ella era tan dulce, tan linda, tan hermosa. Glob yo nunca iba querer salir de ahí si eso seguía así.

-Bonnie- pronuncié su nombre lleno de amor- que felicidad.

-Marcy… sí, en verdad que felicidad- me dijo y yo sentí su aliento en mi cuello, Glob, estaba enamorada de esa chica de pelo rosa.

-Pero Bonnie si seguimos así… me volveré a quedar dormida y tú tienes que desayunar o almorzar en dado caso.

-Pero no me quiero mover, es tan cómodo aquí- dijo besando mi cuello y apretando más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo- quisiera estar aquí para siempre.

-Yo también- dije apretándola más- te prometo que después de que comas nos volveremos a acostar…- no sabía bien lo que estaba prometiendo porque yo quería más que acostarme en la misma cama con ella yo quería besarla, tocarl… me interrumpí… si mis pensamientos seguían así en verdad nunca nos íbamos a levantar.

Tomé todo el valor y fuerza que tuve para poder salir de la cama, evité mirarla mientras no llevaba nada puesto y floté por encima de ella hasta llegar al ropero que me había obsequiado pero fallé en el intento por la curiosidad de ver su rostro. Aunque me sonrojé por vergüenza, también me hizo sentir muy bien ver su linda cara observándome con pasión… cuando se dio cuenta que me di cuenta que me observaba, ella enrojeció y se metió dentro del cobertor, yo me puse un short y una blusa de pijamas y salí a la cocina, riéndome.

Al cabo de un rato le había preparado unos panques de ayer, con fresas… no era mucho pero era mejor que nada. Ella estaba sentada en las sillas junto a la mesa y le lleve su "desayuno" solo llevaba puesta mi blusa de cuadros lo cual me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Creo que sería bueno ir de compras.

-Sí, estaría bien- decía mientras comía.

-Aunque también puedes comer mejor en el castillo.

-Mmm… aunque no quisiera irme nunca… tengo que regresar esta tarde… el abuelo… ya sabes.

-Sí, comprendo- le dije con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo me preocupaba algo- ¿ayer?

-No te preocupes Marcy, le pedí permiso… para no llegar a dormir, te hubiera explicado todo anoche pero no se dio la oportunidad.

-oh ya veo- dije enrojeciendo ella rió y cruzó la habitación…

-Te amo- me dijo y me abrazó- el abuelo es un tonto a veces, tranquila.

-Bonnie- la tomé en brazos y me di cuenta de que ya había terminado de comer… así que comencé a besarla y ella a mí.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Bonnie me dijo que tenía que irse, así que me levanté para recoger la ropa que aún seguía regada por toda la casa.

-Aquí tienes- le dije ofreciéndole su ropa.

-Gracias- me contesto apenada a lo cual yo reí.

Entre en el dilema de observar mientras se cambiaba o no… pensé que si la detenía tal vez, Gumbal se enojaría, y detenerla era muy probable si me ponía a observarla, de nuevo la curiosidad me ganó y volteé a verla mientras se ponía los Jeans, ni si quiera se los había abrochado todavía… tal vez… media hora… 1 hora…

Floté hacia ella y lógicamente ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones… lo cual hizo que se ruborizara.

-Marc…Marcy…- dijo mientras mis manos tomaban las de ella- no creo que debamos…- yo besaba su cuello y su respiración se hizo acelerada.

-Siento como el calor fluye por tu cuello- dije mientras con mi nariz… rosaba su cuello y su mandibula- ¿en verdad me detengo?- volteé a ver sus ojos los cuales me veían inquietos pero encendidos.

No supe cómo interpretar su mirada así que dirigí mis manos a sus jeans que no estaban abrochados todavía y los fui bajando delicadamente.

-Marceline- sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba hacia el mío entonces comencé a desvestirla… aunque ella dudaba no se quitaba… y mis malditos instintos ya no me iban a dejar quitarla… solo que esto tenía que pasar rápido pues si no se le haría tarde. La preocupación me envolvió de pronto dejando al lado mis deseos y me aparté volteando hacia otro lado.

-Perdón… tienes razón es mejor que te vayas… aparte nos podemos ver mañana ¿cierto?- usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Marceline- volteé a verla y ella me sonrió - te amo y soy muy feliz al poder decírtelo.

-Bonnibel…

Cuando estuvo totalmente vestida la llevé hasta la entrada de su castillo y de nuevo se fue de mi lado, una ráfaga de decepción y pesadez inundo mi cuerpo… como si ya no tuviera sentido hacer nada… volví a la casa y me puse a pensar en cómo cambió todo de un día para otro y comprendí porque había pasado todo esto tan rápido. esto era demasiado nuevo para mí, o sea mis sentimientos claros hacia ella, aunque en el fondo la amé desde que vi sus ojos por primera vez, pero ella se dio cuenta en el mismo instante en que me vio, se dio cuenta que me amaba, por eso esto es nuevo para mí pero no para ella… eso explica muchas cosas, Bonnie, su cabeza era más rápida que la mía en tantos aspectos… y ahora que haría, fui directo a la cama y olía a Bonnie pero también olía a mí era una rara pero deliciosa combinación y así me fui quedando dormida.


	14. capítulo 14

Capítulo 14 somos novias

-Marceline, despierta dormilona… -Escuché decir pero yo todavía no quería despertar, me había dormido como a las 4 de la mañana y no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarme de la cama- Marceline ya es tarde.

-Mmm ¿ya desayunaste?- ella rió y me dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Mmm que bien- dije eso y después me moví para hacerle espacio- entra un rato más ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son casi las 12.

-15 minutos más- y con eso me volví a quedar dormida no sin antes abrazar a Bonnie, íbamos a ir de compras… Glob… que floja era. Abrí los ojos de golpe sin siquiera haber pasado 5 minutos- vamos a ir de compras, me meteré a bañar.

-Pensé que ibas a dormir un poco- dijo confundida mientras yo me ponía en pie.

-Sí… pero eso lo puedo hacer cuando no te tenga… así que ¿ya te d… duchaste?- me ruboricé y pensé que era una idiota pues hace 10 segundos estaba bien, Bonnie me hacía sentir cosas muy extrañas.

-Sí, ya lo hice…- ella se ruborizó de igual forma y pensé en que ella nunca se había duchado con alguien lo cual me llenó de ternura… aunque…

-¿Te has duchado con alguien antes?

-Sí- wow eso me sorprendió pero no debía sentir nada pues yo ya lo había hecho decenas de veces, ella estaba sonriendo y yo quien sabe que expresión tenía- contigo, tonta.

-¿Conmigo?- me sorprendí aún más- ¿Cuándo?

-En el lago, Marceline- pareció entristecerse de que yo no recordara eso, pero si lo recordaba solo que yo no lo llamaría ducha- supongo tú lo has hecho.

-Claro, también contigo en el lago.- le sonreí y ella a mí. Me la estaba pasando en grande, aunque debía ducharme.

-Ya, pero con otras personas me refiero- me puse pendiente de su expresión.

-Bueno, pues sí.

-Ah, ya veo, que envidia- pero su expresión seguía en blanco- me acerqué a ella y la besé, ella es la única con la que yo quiero hacer todo.

-Dime, Bubblegum…- era la primera vez que la llamaba así- ¿Me harías el honor de… ser mi novia?

A lo que ella comenzó a reír, después puso sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas, yo solo expectante a lo que diría.

-Pensé- seguía riendo- pensé que me pedirías que me duchara contigo.

-Y bueno…- yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Marceline- me envolvió en un abrazo- te amo, Sí.

-Dame un beso- y ella me lo dio- ¿Sabes?

-Hmm.

-Tú eres mi primer novia.- ella me miró inquisitiva, tal vez para probar que no mentía y se dio cuenta que no mentía.

-Tú también la mía… aunque suene difícil creerlo- me sonreía y yo la miré burlonamente a lo cual recibí un golpe y después la besé y me fui a bañar.

Cuando salí de bañar debían ser las 2 de la tarde y ella me puso un sombrero largo y azul marino, pues yo llevaba una capucha y hacía calor.

-Así es más cómodo ¿No crees?- a lo cual asentí y fui a cambiarme por una blusa de manga larga.

-Gracias

Cuando fuimos al mercado, la gente se nos quedaba viendo extraño… pues era raro verme a mí en el día, algunos se daban la vuelta para evitarnos y todo eso me hacía sentir incomoda, llegamos al puesto de frutas y verduras y el encargado preguntó si éramos amigas… a lo que Bonnie enrojeció… medité en que estaría "bien o mal" decir, así que pensándolo decidí contestar que sí, por mí hubiera dicho que éramos novias nada me haría más feliz pero no quería ocasionarle problemas.

Nos atendió y Bonnie llevaba una canasta llena de una buena cantidad de frutos rojos y los demás de colores diferentes, alguna vez, recordé que mamá me dijo que debía de comer los vegetales para crecer fuerte y sana, sentí una ráfaga de melancolía que ignoré instantáneamente.

-Hace rato Marceline- empezó a decir Bonnie- ¿estuvo bien decir eso?

-¿Qué está bien y qué está mal, Bonnie?- a lo que ella me miró intrigada- al menos pienso que sí, estuvo "bien" pues ellos no ven lo que tú y yo tenemos bien, mucho menos si tu abuelo se llegará a enterar y esas cosas que ocasionan problemas.

En verdad me preocupaba, no es que me importara tener problemas… generalmente yo siempre los había tenido y hasta provocado pero si me preocupaba por los problemas que fuera a tener Bonnie, ella estaría mejor si… ni siquiera pensarlo era una opción, tomé su mano y la apreté.

-Entiendo, solo que me encantaría que todos supieran que tú eres mi novia.- recalco las últimas palabras y yo hubiera muerto de amor, si pudiera morir.

-Bonnie- quería besarla, me fijé que no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor pero sí había mucha gente- vamos por lo último ya.

Compramos, pan, velas, carnes y las verduras y frutas y yo ya me moría por llegar a casa, y besarla, cuando nos alejamos un poco más del mercado llegamos atrás de unas piedras y arrinconé a Bonnibel, ella se quedó muy sorprendida.

-Marceline… y ¿qué pasó con lo que está mal y lo que no?

-Solo será un beso y no hay nadie aquí…- acerqué mi boca a la de ella y fue bien recibida… con las mismas ansias que mi boca tenía de la suya… me pregunté si ella también estaba conteniéndose antes.

-Oh Bonnie, cuanto te amo- ella siguió besándome, apasionadamente, sus manos revolvían mi cabello y la canasta había quedado olvidada… en la arena debajo de nosotras dos, la apreté más y ella gimió lo cual me volvió loca y puse mis manos en su cintura acariciando hasta que el nivel de calor subió, casi, casi pierdo el control, pero a lo lejos logré escuchar un carruaje y me aparté de una agitada y sonrojada, Bonnie.

-Vámonos a casa- ella me sonrió, tomé la canasta y ella subió a mi espalda, ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero las manos de Bonnie no dejaban de acariciar mi estómago, lo cual me estaba volviendo loca.

Llegamos a casa y fui directo a la cocina a llevar las cosas de la compra mientras que ella se encargaba de cerrar la puerta cuando volteé a mirarla estaba ruborizada y nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté extrañada en lo que iba cruzando la habitación para llegar junto a ella.

-Sí… lo estoy… solo que un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté delicadamente.

-Pues…- más rubor, su cara se tornó roja y yo la tomé en mis manos para así poder mirar directamente a sus ojos- Marceline…- de pronto sonrió y me besó.

Estaba desconcertada pero su beso que iba aumentando de nivel conforme pasaba el tiempo me hacía olvidar… y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa a mí también, nerviosa de lo que Bonnie era capaz de hacerme, nerviosa de cómo se estuviera sintiendo ella y nerviosa de lo que yo quería hacerle.

-B… Bonnie- entonces fue ella la que me arrincono hasta el sofá.

-Marcy… yo quisiera… tú sabes- me miró apasionadamente y después me recostó contra el sofá… se mordía los labios, se veía dulce esperando mi aprobación, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos pero mirándome apasionadamente.

-Bonnibel tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras- en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción pura.

Entonces la besé, sus labios contra mis labios cálido de nuevo, sentía que me quemaba completamente, de nuevo su sabor, de nuevo me iba a volver loca.

De repente sentí su lengua entrar dentro de mi boca, explorando, mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar debajo de ella, mientras me entregaba a su lengua, mi lengua comenzó a frotarse con la suya y así se sentía tremendo sabor, sus manos comenzaron a desnudarme… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pero ya no llevaba zapatos ni el sombrero que ella me había puesto.

También comencé a desvestirla, ella llevaba un vestido rosa y un chal, también rosa pero menos intenso, ese fue el primero que cayó, junto con mi blusa de cuadros azul, su piel era suave y tersa y se erizaba al contacto con mis dedos, yo estaba debajo de ella y a puesto a que mi cara era roja totalmente pues… me sentía arder… de la forma en la que ella quería tomarme… no sabía cómo lo haría… y mi cuerpo me reclamaba , la reclamaba a gritos.

-Bonnie… sí…- le dije cuando despegó su boca de la mía para así recorrer mi cuello, mordiendo, chupando y besando, sus manos se posicionaron en mi pecho. Yo no llevaba sostén, sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello, de pronto sentí desaparecer una de sus manos y al cabo de un segundo tenerla entre mis piernas sobando, se sentía tan bien… me iba volver loca, loca por Bonnie.

Comencé a gemir… por lo cual ella también se volvió loca y se unió a mí cuando la tomé de las caderas y la senté encima de mí.

Comenzamos a movernos en un Vaivén de caderas, me sentía muy húmeda y quise comprobar si ella se encontraba igual que yo, así que le quité el vestido y después yo me quité mis jeans y calzones, dejándola a ella en ropa interior y a mí completamente desnuda, efectivamente estábamos igual.

Hubo un momento en la que ninguna hizo ningún movimiento solo mirábamos los ojos de la otra respectivamente.

-Marceline… quiero hacértelo, cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Tomé sus manos y me recosté de nuevo.

-Entonces ven Bonnie.- le dije completamente encendida.

Sentía su boca pasajera bajar de mis labios, a mi cuello, mis hombros y después mis pechos donde se demoró rato, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, sobando uno de mis pechos con manos temblorosas y lamiendo el otro tímidamente, yo sentía que me convertiría en líquido. Sentí de pronto que mordía uno de mis pezones, esa sensación me hizo jadear, y gritar su nombre, de nuevo lo comenzó a chupar. De repente solo sentí sus manos en cada uno de ellos, sobando y su boca recorrer mi estómago lo cual hizo que todo mi cuerpo vibrará y se retorciera de placer, de nuevo raro pues nunca me había pasado, era la primera vez que Bonnie me haría suya… la primera vez que la persona que amo me haría el amor, nunca antes había sentido esta sensación de placer. Ni siquiera esa última vez que había estado con los seres de agua, ni siquiera la vez que estuve con aquella princesa.

-¡Bonnie… oh sí… Bonnie… te amo!- grité en cuanto sentí sus labios besando la parte baja de mi estómago, besando tierna y delicadamente hasta llegar a mis labios inferiores, besando mi clítoris, lo cual hizo que mi espalda se arqueara… dándole paso completo a su boca… que sin más miramientos se puso a explorar completamente, haciéndome gemir de placer, haciéndome gritar el nombre de mi amada, sentía la respiración entrecortada mientras su lengua subía y bajaba otorgándome el placer más grande de toda mi existencia, Bonnie hacía que me sintiera muy bien.

-¡Ah!- sentí como sus manos apretaron mis caderas provocando que la piel se me erizara comencé a mover las caderas en dirección a su lengua para dejar que entrara- Bonnie.

Escuché como ella suspiraba pero seguía con su trabajo, muy muy bien, unos cuantos movimientos más y pronto yo terminaría.

Sorprendiéndome pero disfrutándolo ella introdujo lentamente un dedo en mi interior y comenzó a moverlo, yo no había hecho eso con ella, me peguntaba donde lo había aprendido… la sensaciones que provocó en mí introduciendo un segundo dedo, hicieron que me olvidará de todo y solo disfrutará, su lengua, sus dedos, su mano acariciando mi estómago, mis manos revolviendo su cabello, mis gemidos, los sonidos eróticos que producía su boca, todo hacía que estuviera cerca, deliciosamente cerca de correrme.

Y así fue, Bonnie siguió lamiendo y metiendo y yo moviendo mis caderas, hasta que todo se tensó dentro de mi vientre, mi cabeza se puso en blanco y grité una vez más su nombre cuando llegué al orgasmo.

-Marcy- escuché como decía mi nombre con un dejo de admiración- eres increíblemente hermosa- después me dio un pequeño beso en los labios pues mi respiración aún estaba agitada.

-Tú eres más hermosa, toda tu eres perfecta- le dije tomándola en brazos para así poder abrazarla- y eres sorprendentemente maravillosa en la cama.

-¿Sorprendentemente?- dijo algo ofendida, me reí.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Bonnie- la miré a los ojos, los cuales brillaban supuse que los míos también estaban así, pues nos veíamos enamoradas- tú turno.

Fue lo último que dije tomando sus labios presos de mi boca una vez más, tumbándola ahora a ella contra el sofá, para hacerla mía, por la ventana y por encima de los árboles, logre ver que el sol apenas y se estaba ocultando así que teníamos tiempo de sobra, me dediqué a besarla y ella a besarme por lo que pareció una hora completa. En un beso que estaba lleno de amor y deseo. Seguía besándola pero ahora quería intentar algo.

Encima de ella como estaba me recargué en mis dos brazos para poder juntar mis senos con los de ella. Sentí su gemido entrar a mi boca cuando mis pezones tocaron los de ella, y me moví en círculos contra los de ella, provocando que ella gimiera y yo me lamiera los labios. Después me pegué a ella apretando ambos pares, ella se aferraba de mi cuello y me seguía besando apasionadamente, con mis rodillas abrí sus piernas y baje mi mano, ella ya estaba lista, así que con delicadeza y lentamente fui introduciendo un dedo, a lo que ella apretó.

-Marceline…- su tonó era de preocupación.

-¿Te duele?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo un poco, más bien se siente extraño.

-Tranquila… seré cuidadosa- dije con la voz entrecortada- quisiera intentar algo después, solo si quieres.

-¿qué es? ¡Ah!- gritó cuando mi dedo entró completamente, pensé en no moverlo, pero en verdad quería que se relajara, comencé a moverlo lentamente hasta que ella se acostumbró y empezó a jadear y a mojarse más, cuidadosamente, inserté otro.

-¡Marceline! ¡Glob!

Ahora los moví rápidamente y ella empezó a seguir el ritmo, su respiración se hizo entrecortada y la mía también, hasta que olfateé sangre y entonces los saqué.

-Bonnie ¿estás bien?

-Sí ¿por qué te detienes?- yo seguía oliendo sangre vi mis dedos y estaban llenos, se los mostré.

-Oh, tranquila estoy bien- parecía inquieta.

-¿Sí?

-Sí… M… Marcy- sus labios fueron a mi boca – Sigue, vamos.

Limpié mis dedos con mi lengua y ella se quedó impactada.

-Sabe excelente- después besé a una atónita Bonnie.

-Mmm, sabe a hierro- reímos- no es excelente.

-Perdón- me quedé sonriéndole como tonta.

-Vamos a continuar- se ruborizó completamente al decírmelo.

Llevé mi boca a la suya y mi mano a su vagina solo presionando hasta que metí de nuevo ambos dedos en ella y comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

-Bonnibel.

Bajé lentamente mi boca por su estómago, con mi lengua hacía círculos sobre su piel, ella reaccionaba a eso apretando más alrededor de mis dedos, lo cual me volvía loca, mi boca siguió su camino hasta llegar a su centro y comencé a lamerlo lentamente, luego de unos cuantos minutos sentí como Bonnibel apretaba y su respiración se hacía más entrecortada…

-Marceline, sí…. Justo así- dijo cuándo mis dedos empezaron a hacer círculos dentro de ella, sentía como sus paredes, se contraían hacia mis dedos entonces saqué mis dedos y decidí intentar algo más a lo que recibí un quejido de sus labios.

-Marceline ¿qué pasa?- me miró preocupada.

-Bonnie yo… quiero intentar algo- entonces bajé mis pantalones, yo lo veía, un bulto, como podía transformarme en lo que quería y yo quería intentar esto con Bonnie, había decidido intentarlo, miré hacía sus ojos que miraron la forma en que empecé a bajar mis calzones y como mi miembro quedaba fuera, sus ojos eran de total sorpresa.

-Mi ... Marcy ...

-Bonnie ¿puedo?- le dije, esto era bueno pensaba yo, porque así las dos disfrutaríamos al mismo tiempo.

-Marceline.- me miro con ojos curiosos y después sonrió – sí puedes- dijo tomándolo entre sus manos, eso me sorprendió, pues me hizo sentir, un choqué de electricidad recorriendo mi vientre, luego se recostó.

Me puse encima de ella, algo preocupada pero muy excitada, mirándola a los ojos a cada momento, tomé sus manos entre las mías y entonces la besé, suavemente y al mismo tiempo, iba acercando mi palpitante erección a su entrada. Se sentía caliente, húmedo y apretado a medida que iba entrando.

-Ah Bonnie, tan bien, se siente tan bien.

-Marceline- gimió mi nombre.

Después de meterlo completamente, estaba empapada en sudor por la sensación, no quería moverme hasta que ella se adaptara por completo, aunque la presión lo hacía insoportable.

-¿Estas… bien?- le dije entre jadeos.

-Mmm, sí Marceline, ya puedes… moverte.

Entonces lo hice lento, afuera y luego adentro, una y otra vez, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse contra mí, fui aumentando el nivel de las embestidas, sus manos apretaban mi espalda, ahora las embestidas eran más rápidas, comenzábamos a sudar y a gemir fuerte.

Sentí como estaba tan cerca y ella también, se sentía apretada.

-Bonnie… oh – sentía como pronto me vendría- Bonnie ya casi.

-Mmm… Marceline… ¡Marceline… Ah!- fue su grito el que me confirmó que ya se había venido entonces seguí haciéndolo, una, dos, tres veces más y me vine dentro de ella.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, me dejé caer en ella y después poco a poco salí de su interior, observando su cara por si la lastimaría.

-Marceline, fue fantástico- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego en la boca- vamos a la cama.

Cuando me levante, tomé a Bonnie en mis brazos no quería que caminara, observe la canasta y me di cuenta como todo eso había quedado olvidado, no me importaba.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dije mientras la depositaba en la cama.

-No, tengo preguntas-

-Por supuesto que sí – dije mientras me recostaba a su lado y le daba un beso en la frente, yo estaba agotada.

-Dime, Marcy, no quedare embarazada ¿cierto?- me dijo con un tono como en broma pero también en el fondo se le notaba preocupada.

-Pff...- me reí- creo que seremos buenas madres- le dije viendo de pronto en sus ojos entrar pánico- no, esto, eso, mi semen no produce vida.

-Oh, que interesante- cerré los ojos imaginando su rostro inquisidor, sus ojos azules curiosos de hace un rato, y la abracé- y esto es ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

-Pues puedo transformarme en lo que sea- le dije aún sin abrir los ojos- claro que me deja agotada.

-Ya veo- sentí sus labios en mis parpados y yo sonreí llena de felicidad- duerme amor mío.

( _GENTE: Aquellos que me leen… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, quisiera aclarar que escribí esta historia antes de ver "estacas" y los nuevos capítulos de hora de aventura u.u así que en el capítulo de este fanfic cuando Marceline cuenta como se mata a un vampiro y cosas relacionadas… pues siento realmente que no tenga nada que ver jeje… bueno, sigan leyendo, espero disfruten, mil gracias TuT_ )


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 un día con ringlet

Desperté de golpe, había estado soñando con una niñita de pelo rubio que solía ser mi amiga. De nuevo en el día me sentí un poco triste. Las personas siempre se van.

Moví mi brazo en busca de Bonnie pero no estaba, agucé el oído y pude oír que estaba comiendo, afuera ya estaba oscuro. Así que me levante y me puse lo primero que encontré.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté como no queriendo la cosa, un tanto nerviosa porque ya no había sol.

-Serán pronto las 8- me dijo, vi de nuevo como tenía una camisa de cuadros mía y solo eso, ese acto me hacía sentir muy dichosa.

-Toma- me ofreció un plato lleno de frutos rojos.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa boba.

Me movía por la habitación en busca de la canasta, habíamos comprado un vino a petición mía, pero cuando la vi, la canasta estaba vacía, llegué a donde estaban los utensilios de cocina, no teníamos copas… use ¿teníamos?... de pronto me invadió la inquietud, el sueño que había tenido me decía que nada era para siempre y Bonnie. Ella dijo que había encontrado la manera de vivir mucho tiempo. No entendía porque de pronto me sentía triste.

-¿¡Marceline!?- volteé a verla, parecía preocupada- el vino, ten. ¿Qué tienes? Porque no me contestabas.

-Eh…- la miré confundida, no me di cuenta que me estuviera llamando- nada, solo estaba pensando que no teníamos copas- dije remarcando el teníamos con cierto pesar.

-¿En serio? Luego podemos comprar unas y así tendremos copas- aún me miraba preocupada, sonreí para tranquilizarla, por algo me sentí mejor cuando dijo tendremos.

-Sí… - hice mi sonrisa más amplia- no te preocupes, solo me perdí en mi mente por un momento.

-¿En qué?

-Nada importante.

-No parecía así, ¿no me dirás?- hizo ese puchero que me gusta tanto, pero en verdad me daba pena admitir una tontería como la que acababa de pasar.

-Te besaré si no dejas de hacer ese lindo rostro- ella lo pronunció más y yo reí luego la besé, mi inquietud iba pasando poco a poco.

-Bonnibel, ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo siempre- y en esa frase encerraba mis inquietudes, que Bonnibel me dejará, que Bonnibel no pudiera estar conmigo todo el día por culpa de su maldito abuelo, que Bonnibel un día moriría. Esas eran mis inquietudes y en todas estaba ella.

-Marceline…- me fijé como en su rostro aparecía la angustia… y no sabía porque – me gustaría decir que estaré siempre contigo, pero yo no puedo prometer algo que no sé, es tan subjetivo, me encantaría al menos hoy quedarme a dormir contigo, aquí, no, no a dormir, a vivir contigo, en nuestra casa- al menos eso me hacía feliz que le dijera nuestra casa- todo es mejor cuando tú estás, sin preocupaciones del reino, sin malos entendidos con mi abuelo, sin Ooo… solo contigo.

-¿Qué pasa con el reino, por qué nunca me cuentas nada?- le dije con algo de reproché.

-Porque es mejor así Marceline, tengo que irme ya es tarde.

Suspiré de frustración era cierto.

Después de que terminamos de comer, vestirnos y unos cuantos besos de despedida, la llevé a su castillo, esperé a que entrara por su escondite, para estar segura que no le pasaba nada y después me fui alejando, pero algo extraño no me dejaba apartarme, ese día más que nunca no quería dejar a Bonnie.

Me subí a un árbol, ese árbol donde alguna vez miré fuegos artificiales, ese árbol donde me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo con solo tenerla a mi lado no sabría qué haría si la perdiera. No quería apartarme nunca de su lado. Me invadió la preocupación de que ella no se sintiera igual que yo, luego recordé lo que me dijo en la cabaña hace unos minutos.

Pero la preocupación no se iba, apenas habíamos empezado a salir hoy, ella se había vuelto mi novia hoy, parecía que aquella fiesta donde nos confesamos había pasado hace mil días.

Observaba el castillo y vi como en tres torres distintas encendían las luces casi a la vez, una muy alta y las demás de menor tamaño, también observé como las luces de un piso de abajo eran las únicas que brillaban desde hacía rato, luego una torre apagó las luces, solo se veían a través de los ventanales, agucé la vista con mis instintos de vampiro y en el piso de abajo, logré ver a un Gumball en pijamas, con una menta que aparentemente acababa de llegar a un lado, charlando con una persona de agua, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente. Solo los veía de lejos, muy pequeños y por mucho que intentará no escuchaba nada, apareció una Bonnie con aspecto frio en su rostro entre los ventanales, después le sonrió a su abuelo o eso vi, tomó a la menta, hizo una reverencia ante el hombre de agua y desapareció de mi vista.

Suficiente tenía que ir.

Me hice invisible para poder pasar a las absurdas bananas que hacían de guardia, me acerqué al piso de abajo y al señor rosa, le traían una copa de coñac, parecía enfadado, después de dar unos cuantos tragos ya relajado, escuchaba atentamente las quejas del hombre azul.

-... sí, se fueron, los tuve que mandar lejos después del escándalo.

-Es una tragedia que haya sucedido eso a lo que sé todas las aldeas cercanas se enteraron- decía Gumball con un tono de seguridad y arrogancia, el otro hombre solo había contraído la cara y lo miraba con malicia.

-¿Y qué hay de su nieta no se ha vuelto muy amiga de esa chiquilla?- noté como menciono mi despectivo con desprecio, me daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

-No es nada por lo que me tenga que preocupar, ya se le pasara… ella es muy inteligente y enfocada, solo pasa por un momento de debilidad hacia un nuevo mundo, solo la usa para distraerse un rato- cuando dijo eso sentí como mi labio inferior temblaba, ¿es qué acaso él tenía razón?

-Pues espero que no se deje mal influenciar por esa promiscua- me daban ganas de soltar la carcajada- Ten cuidado Gumball no quisiera que pasará lo mismo con tu nieta.

-¡Pero ¿qué dices?! Ella no es así.

-Como sea, solo te advierto- el señor ese sonrió hipócritamente- gracias por la comida a mi esposa le ha sido de agrado, lamento haber regresado sin aviso- miró a Gumbal en Pijamas, el cual se ruborizo un poco y pude observar cierta similitud con Bonnie, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Después de que Gumball tomará más coñac y ya un poco ebrio subió por unas escaleras y yo ascendí a la torre que estaba más cerca, no podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Ahí había una princesa con un anillo durmiendo y la reconocí como Ringlet, parecía increíble que tan solo hubieran pasado tres días desde la fiesta de Bonnie, me enfadé pues Bonnibel no me había dicho que seguía en el castillo, luego pensé que ni siquiera había tiempo y se me pasó.

Después dos torres justo detrás, la alta a la derecha y la pequeña a la izquierda, me dirigí a la más alta, tal vez ahí estuviera mi princesa, me ruboricé al pensar tal cursilería… bueno pero con Bonnie…

Error, ahí se encontraba el abuelo de Bonnie, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sonrojado por la bebida, luego a la torre de la izquierda y tampoco, ahí no se encontraba nadie, aunque la luz estuviese encendida. Por Glob, era ridículo que tuve que revisar exactamente las cuatro torres, pero estaba feliz al fin vería a Bonnibel, en una habitación en la torre de al fondo, donde tampoco había nadie… que demonios.

Suspire frustrada y luego volví a respirar, esta tenía que ser porque olía a ella, solo tenía que esperar en el balcón.

-… no te preocupes mentita- escuché decir- no me hagas esa cara, ya lo sé, descansa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Bonnibel?

Ella me miró entre sorprendida y asustada, encendió las luces para confirmar que era yo y su sonrisa se hizo tan amplia que yo también sonreí y le extendí los brazos. Ella me miró nerviosa. Por sus ojos pasó esa llama de cordura antes de dejarse ir, se volteó a la puerta y yo me sorprendí, por un momento pensé que huiría y que me iba a decir que me fuera. Ella solo cerró la puerta con llave y ahora sí que corrió a abrazarme, casi tumbándome, si no fuera porque comencé a flotar de nuevo.

-Sorpresa- le dije mientras besaba su cabeza, donde se encontraba su cabello con su frente, aspirando su aroma.

-Marceline ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Los guardias…

-Son unos idiotas Bonnie- la interrumpí- pues mira, aguanté la respiración y desaparecí- lo cual volví a hacer y Bonnie contuvo la respiración cuando deje de "existir".

-Marceline… ya aparece- volví a respirar y después la besé por su tono de voz inquieto se me hizo inevitable no hacerlo, ella me abrazo fuertemente cuando dejamos de besarnos.

-Sí no fuera porque aún podía sentirte…- de pronto se quedó callada la miré y su expresión estaba triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es solo que me pone… me pone feliz que poco a poco vaya conociendo un poco más de ti- sonrió pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero cuando iba a hacerlo sus labios llegaron a los míos sorprendiéndome- Marcy… ya que… estas… aquí…- me decía entre cada beso que se ponía más apasionado en cada palabra y que me iba aturdiendo poco a poco.

-¿Eso significa que puedo entrar? – le dije con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¿Qué?- se rió un poco – claro que puedes entrar.

Ella iba a preguntarme algo pero no lo hizo porque besé sus labios silenciándola, tal vez quería sabe porque pregunté eso pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era darle a Bonnie lo que quería. La lleve a su cama y aun flotando ella debajo de mí nos dejé caer lentamente.

Beso a beso, caricia por caricia, nuestra ropa fue cayendo al piso del castillo. Tenía un poco de miedo de que estuviera lastimada por lo ocurrido ese mismo día. De repente llegó a mi mente una imagen de Bonnie en el sofá de la cama, debajo de mí, con sus piernas enroscadas a mis caderas, sus brazos recorriendo mi espalda y mis sentaderas, con mi brazo libre, sobando uno de sus pechos, nuestras bocas unidas y nuestros cuerpos también, al mismo tiempo, nuestras voces y respiraciones agitadas mezcladas. Éste pensamiento me lleno de excitación y bajé una de mis manos a su parte más íntima pude apreciar que ella ya estaba húmeda.

-Bonnie- le dije, sin quererlo algo dentro de mí se aterrorizo un poco al escuchar las palabras del abuelo resonando nuevamente en mi mente pero decidí ignorarlo, no quería escucharlo, no en ese momento cuando ella reaccionaba a mi voz, moviendo sus caderas al compás de mi toque en sus labios inferiores, cuando su boca buscó mi cuello, haciendo así que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba, cuando sus manos me agarraron por fuerza de la cintura y nos hizo cambiar de posición, cuando una de sus piernas se puso en mi centro y una de las mías en el suyo y cuando comenzó a embestirme con ternura, temblorosa y excitada. Solamente me quería dejar ir con ella, sintiendo las dos el placer, disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra, de las miradas llenas de amor que nos dedicábamos mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente hubo una cosa que me despertó de golpe haciendo que todo mi cuerpo doliera, la razón: por las ventanas de Bonnibel entraban los primeros rayos de sol y me estaban quemando, lancé un grito desesperado que despertó a una Bonnie que se quedó en shock, yo volaba en busca de un refugió oscuro ya que dentro de las sabanas no sirvió de ayuda, tomé una por lo que ella quedó completamente al descubierto en su fina figura, pensé en acercarme a la ventana para intentar cerrarla pero entonces me daría la luz en todo su esplendor, choqué contra un mueble que cayo haciendo un ruido fuerte pero sordo lo cual sirvió para que ella reaccionara me viera, viera la ventana, mis ojos estaban llorosos y no podía pensar con claridad, se acercará la cerrara y pusiera las cortinas y hacer lo mismo con la puerta del balcon, lentamente me fui arrastrando casi al quedar debajo de su cama y entonces la puerta se abrió como si Glob me maldijera por entrar a la casa de Bonnie sin permiso, pensé que era su abuelo pero mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme a su amiga con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Primero miró a Bonnie que instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos sus pechos y su parte baja, su cara adquirió un tono tan rojo, como la primera vez que lo hicimos; Dejando de lado ser rosa. Luego me miró a mí envuelta en una sábana solo cubriendo las partes esenciales, con mi piel sanando, por lo cual pensó en acercarse. Entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza y también se sonrojo a lo grande.

-Voy a ver si el abuelo despertó ya vuelvo- y cerrando la puerta se fue.

Bonnie llegó a mí y sus ojos estaban llorosos, preocupados y angustiados, su rubor se había hecho menos, pero me sorprendió verla así, la había visto de esa manera tan vulnerable solo una vez, pero estaba vez parecía asustada, sabía que era por su abuelo la había metido en problemas, Marceline Abadeer era una tonta.

-¿E…estás bi…bien?- por sus ojos bajaban lagrimas silenciosas, me alarmé odiaba verla llorar.

-Bonnie, no llores, lo siento- bajé mi mirada.

-Soy una tonta- me decía mientras lloraba y yo me asusté, tonta por salir conmigo, fue lo que pensé.

-Lo siento- estaba vez la miré, sus lágrimas iban parando.

-Soy una tonta por no haber pensado en las cortinas por la noche, Marcy- se iba a dejar ir sobre mí pero luego miró mis heridas y no me abrazó solo cerró sus puños y por su cara volvieron a caer lágrimas. Poco a poco fui entendiendo porque lloraba.

-Eh… Bonnie tranquila mira- las heridas aún me dolían un poco pero iban desapareciendo y ella las miraba anonadada- ¿Recuerdas tus lecturas? vampiros que se curan solos.

Entonces ahora sí que se abalanzo sobre mí, me miró a los ojos y toda, angustia, preocupación, inquietud y miedo habían desaparecido de sus ojos, comencé a llorar por algo que no entendía, algo extraño cuando había pensado que las cosas extrañas con Bonnie se habían terminado, intentó separarse pero no la dejé.

-Marcy, no llores, perdón, te estoy lastimando- decía mientras intentaba quitarse y sus ojos se veían nuevamente angustiados.

-No, lo juro por Glob, estoy bien- y lo decía en verdad porque sé que era egoísta pero me hacía feliz que sufriera por mí y no porque se iba a meter en problemas con su abuelo por mi culpa.

Se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y en un sonido sordo un puedo pasar, de pronto caí en la cuenta que las dos seguíamos desnudas

-Espera un poco- gritó Bonnie.

Glob, la ropa estaba dispersa por toda la habitación mientras Bonnie solo veía su ropero en el piso, yo pensaba "oh eso fue lo que tumbé" mientras lo levantaba, ella rápido, saco uno Jeans y la camisa que le regalé, se los puso y yo me puse lo que traía la noche anterior.

-Ya entra.

Ringlet entró aún en pijama y con cara de pervertida maliciosa se me quedó viendo a lo que yo le devolví la mirada con total indiferencia pero cuando miró a Bonnie, ésta se puso de nuevo roja, lo cual me molesto, yo solo podía hacer que se pusiera así.

-Oye…- le reclamé a su amiga- deja de verla- floté a abrazar a Bonnie la cual se sonrojó aún más cuando la rodeé con mis brazos por detrás.

-Oh ¿Celosa? Yo también puedo sonrojarla- le dediqué una mirada de odio ¿cómo lo supo?- tranquila, tranquila, vampiro, Bonnie lleva enamorada de ti más de lo que piensas- por lo cual rió y Bonnie se tensó.

-Ya cállate, Ringlet- la mencionada se acostó en la cama de Bonnie, moviendo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una llave, nos dedicó una mirada perversa- ¿y el abuelo?

-Dormido, parece que estaba ebrio- ahora yo me tensé, recordé el coñac, al hombre de agua y la plática.

Ringlet siguió recorriendo la habitación y después nos dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a ambas.

-¿No creen que van muy rápido?

-No te incumbe- contesto Bonnie molesta.

-Tranquila nena, solo digo- de nuevo la sonrisa amistosa- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

Me sorprendí visiblemente y Bonnie volteó a verla y luego a mí, supe que tendríamos que pasar un día las tres juntas.

Entonces ahí me encontraba yo, en el castillo de mi novia, con su abuelo ebrio y dormido en una de las torres más próximas, con ella y su mejor amiga, preparando que podría ponerme para regresar a mi casa sin que el sol me afectara, era temprano, no podía pasar de las 8 de la mañana y ellas sacaron casi todo el ropero de Bonnie.

-Mira Marcy esta- dijo poniéndome una sudadera rosa, que me cubría hasta las muñecas y tenía un gorro por la parte de atrás, me sentía algo tonta.

-Es solo hasta que llegues a la cabaña- dijo algo molesta al ver mi cara, le sonreí como tonta- Ri… Ringlet y yo te veremos allá- dijo apartando sus ojos de mi boca y ruborizándose.

-Aww que lindas en verdad son una pareja entretenida que ver.

-Como sea- dije ruborizándome- ¿y qué haremos hoy?

-Pues oí decir a Bonnie que la fiesta a la que fueron estuvo bastante bien, digo con cuartos privados y Marceline tocando como reina no es para menospreciar, me gustaría ir…

No pudo terminar porque Bonnibel le había lanzado un montón de ropa a la cara. Me reía pero a la vez miraba a Bonnie que estaba completamente roja.

-¿Así que cómo reina, eh?- la miré llena de curiosidad, pero ella me miró con cara de cállate, ruborizándose aún más, yo solo la miraba feliz, enamorada y riéndome.

-En verdad una pareja entretenida- Ringlet sonreía- bueno ¿entonces se puede?

-Pues ¿qué pasa con Gumball?

-Tranquila, él piensa que estaremos en mi casa, le pediremos permiso "para que Bonnie se quede a dormir".

-¿Y tus padres no le dirán algo?

-Tranquila, ellos nunca están en su castillo- ahora dijo Bonnie abrazando a su amiga.

-Pues benditas sean las coincidencias, si es así entonces no creo que haya problema.

-Bien, ahora ponte esta mascara y vete, te vemos en unas horas- me estaba corriendo Ringlet.

-¡Espera!- gritó Bonnie quien se dejó ir a mis brazos para después besarme lo cual fue muy bien recibido.

-¡Ay¡ asco, sepárense- dijo Ringlet poniéndose entre las dos, más tarde tendrán oportunidad, vamos a desayunar Bonnibel. Largo Maaarcyyy- dijo en tono romántico de película.

Le enseñé mis colmillos y ella rió.

-Largo.

-Adiós Bonnie- le dije dándole otro beso.

-Hasta el rato- me dijo cuando yo iba saliendo por la ventana, completamente invisible y a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegué me dispuse a comer algo y así lo hice, admirando con detalle cada parte de la cabaña en donde ahora vivía, el lago, que se veía por una ventana de la cocina, el claro que estaba totalmente en sombra, la propia cocina amarilla con tapiz blanco, la sala, algo rosa, en contraste con un sofá rojo, las velas que servían de luz por la noche, me dediqué a cambiar las que ya estaban un poco vacías. Por último la habitación que olía a Bonnie y a mí, esa extraña combinación de olor, fui hasta la cama hasta tenderla y organizar un poco, ropa por aquí ropa por allá, detrás del colchón encontré un calcetín de Bonnie, me pregunté que día lo había dejado ahí, todo era un sueño, pensé en olerlo pero ¿qué tan pervertida podía ser? Lo dejé en una mesita de noche, después encontré a hambo, debajo de otra mesa, le sonreí.

-Hambo, amigo mío- no había respuesta- te he descuidado ¿eh? No te enojes conmigo.- le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

Después me fui a duchar, me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans, unos converse, una blusa con tirantes azul oscuro y una chamarra de cuero. Me dispuse a esperar, pero parecía que apenas habían pasado unas cuatro horas y no me dijeron a qué hora llegarían tal vez sería hasta la noche.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, escuché como abrían la puerta de la entrada.

-Oh llegaron tem…- me quedé en shock pues no era Bonnie ni Ringlet si no.

-Por fin te encontré Marcy, no vuelvas a desaparecer así- me decía con su voz de anciano chillante y después cambiando a su voz normal- juro que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó estos últimos 6 meses.

-¿Simoun?

-Sí, pequeña soy yo, ¿cómo has estado?- me decía y parecía preocupado- vamos no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor- Entonces reaccioné.

-Pues realmente feliz, simoun tengo novia- me temblaba la voz y dibuje una sonrisa algo divagante.

-En serio, que feliz me hace verte, Marceline, dime ¿qué estado haciendo?

-No lo sé Simoun, no tengo idea de que haces como el rey helado, eres hilarante y me alejo porque me lastimas lo siento- dije bajando la cabeza pues me hacía sentir mal comportarme de esa manera.

-Y esa condición, ¿está empeorando cierto?

-No lo sé, creo que sí, antes me buscabas más seguido, ahora va para el año.

-Lo siento Marceline, abrázame.

-Simoun- fui y lo abracé.

-Marcy, te extraño y no voy a mentir tengo miedo de no volver.

-Simoun- ahora estaba llorando, yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo antes lo había intentado y de muchas maneras, entonces me percaté- tú corona Simoun pontela.

-No, solo un rato más.

-Ya sabes que puede pasar si se va tú magia Simoun, ya no es tú cuerpo del todo.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé- yo seguía llorando y lo observaba tomando sus hombros, como si quisiera que nunca se fuera, seguía siendo azul, su cabello blanco y nariz ya estaban más largas. Le puse la corona y lo abracé con fuerza, sabía que era cuestión de segundos.

-Otra vez tú abrazándome ¿vamos a hacer música otra vez?, sé que te gusta- su voz más chillante, ya no era Simoun si no el rey helado, no lo quería soltar, no todavía.

-¿Marcy?- escuché a Bonnibel, miré hacia donde provenía su voz, estaban ella y Ringlet mirando la escena, lo solté.

-Wow, hola bombón, ¿quieres ser mi princesa?- le decía a Bonnibel, la cual lo miró fríamente y contesto un rotundo no.

-¿Y que tal tú linda?- miró a Ringlet la cual estaba petrificada, el rey helado no tenía buena fama.

-Tranquilo anciano, ahora vete, después iré a verte.

-Pero Marcy, sé que quieres de este hombre para ti sola, pero ellas son más lindas y jóvenes.

-Ya cállate y vete rey helado.

-¿Cómo regreso a mi castillo?

-No sé, vuela y piensa- mis lágrimas habían parado pero habían dejado rastro y Bonnie venía hacia mí para limpiarlas.

-Bueno, bueno me voy, si me presentas a tus lindas amigas.

-Bien pero nada de tocarlas, ¿está bien?

-Ella es Bonnibel, no es soltera, así que aléjate- dije poniéndola detrás de mí y ella es Ringlet pero no sé toca.

\- De acuerdo, un gusto conocerlas lindas.

-Ahora vete.

-Me voy Marcy volveré a verte, ¿cierto?

-Sí Simoun.

-Simoun- murmuró él mientras se iba.

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Ringlet, Bonnibel me abrazaba por detrás.

-Ese anciano era amigo de Marcy.

-¿En serio? Él está loco.

-Antes no- conteste tajante, tal vez se me habían ido las ganas de ir a la fiesta pero se lo había prometido a ella- ¿ya comieron?

-sí- contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo y después rieron.

-Pues entonces vámonos- dije, Bonnie aún no me soltaba pero yo deshice el abrazo pues tenía que recoger a ambas chicas. No sabía bien como lo haría, primero me dirigí fuera no sin antes haber ido por un sombrero afuera del bosque el sol se estaba metiendo, ellas me siguieron al claro con cara de duda, yo solo les sonreí y extendí mis brazos.

-¿Qué acaso saben volar?- les pregunté divertidas, Ringlet fue la primera en ir a mis brazos no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Bonnie.

En la fiesta había un par de cerezas que me miraban algo perturbados, uno le susurraba al otro sobre quien sabe que, recordé que tal vez me había comido a algunos ancestros suyos o algún conocido de algún abuelo suyo y me sentí un poco mal… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba así que volví mi vista a Ringlet que bailaba junto a Bonnibel mientras yo esperaba las copas para ellas.

A ellas solo les había pedido soda… puesto que estaba prohibido el alcohol en menores. Me acerqué a ellas una vez me dieron las bebidas.

-Chicas- ambas voltearon, estaban sonrojadas y una ligera capa de sudor las cubría. Bonnie se veía tan linda.

-Me disculpo ringlet pero quiero bailar con mi novia- le dije sin apartar la mirada de Bonnie que se ruborizó un poco más.

-Claro, Claro, es divertido verlas de lejos- dijo tomando el vaso de Bonnie- me sentaré por allá…- ninguna volteó a verla- oigan, escuchen…. Bah.

Se fue llevando las copas, no sin antes Bonnie haber tomado un último gran trago y dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa.

Entonces me acerqué y la tomé de su cadera y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello pasando sus dedos de arriba abajo haciéndome estremecer.

-Bonnie.

Ella junto su boca a mi cuello, yo estaba más que feliz y susurró.

-Marcy esta música no es adecuada para estar bailando así de juntas- sonreí y acto seguido me percaté de que la música estaba algo movida…. Nada suave a como estábamos nosotras, lentamente me separé.

-Sabes no me importa el tipo de música me gusta bailar así contigo… pero espera aquí.

Rápido flote hasta el dj que enseguida me hizo caso pues le había pedido música ligera, algo romántico pero no empalagoso, él sabía bien lo que hacía porque justo comenzó a sonar algo entre relajado y que derramaba sensualidad pero que en las letras era romántico sin llegar a ser tan extremadamente cursi .

Regresé con Bonnie y la tome den brazos comenzamos a movernos al ritmo sensual, relajado, muy juntas.

Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, conforme parecía que Bonnie me estaba provocando con sus movimientos y no puedo decir que fuera la única culpable pues yo también me le insinuaba con sutiles movimientos y ella comenzaba a transpirar y a hacer ligeros ruidos con sus boca, la acerqué más a mí, ella estaba dándome la espalda y movía su cadera enfrente de la mía mis manos recorrían su estómago y ella se estremecía.

Me deje llevar.

Así que fui acercando mi boca a su cuello pero cuando estaba a punto de dar una pequeña y provocadora mordida Ringlet se puso en medio de nosotras dos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la canción que estaba antes tenía poco de haber terminado y ahora sonaba algo más rítmico y movido.

-Dios, ustedes sí que dan espectáculo, aunque era muy grato verlas tan apasionadas- decía burlándose- tenía que intervenir antes de que algo más pasara, solo bailemos las tres juntas- Ella miro que Bonnie tenía la mirada en el piso y poco a poco recuperaba su color rosado normal.

-Ok, lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Después de ese incomodo momento todas comenzamos a bailar y nos divertíamos las tres juntas, ya muy entrada la noche, las chicas estaban cansadas y nos dirigíamos a la cabaña, Bonnie iba en mis brazos y Ringlet impresionada y platicando con Bonnie iba en mi espalda.

 ** _(Gente, linda y hermosa, de nuevo soy yo, gracias a los que se toman su tiempo por leerme :3... yo siento mucho no subir capítulo en mucho tiempo, sin excusas, la verdad he tenido un gran bloqueo mental jaja, y también he estado prestando atención a mis estudios... en verdad mis últimas calificaciones en parciales subieron de sesenta y tantos y reprobar algunos a noventa y tantos, lo cual es muy bueno... en serio estudien (nwn)r pero bueno esté capitulo es el más largo que he hecho de todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado)._**


End file.
